Writer's blok suxs
by AntisocialMayhem
Summary: This is PG13 cuz of Miroku's Hentainess and alotta cuss words. Anyway. I get to watch the INU crew while Rumiko is on a business trip. a little funny. pretty cool.COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

What Happens when you have Writer's Block  
Hi ya' ppls! I'm soooooo happy!   
  
????: We're so thrilled Drace, realli we are.  
  
me: Stooopid! You ruined the surprise! I gotz a critic. His name is Life, he's my inspiration and critic on my stories....He has golden/blond hair that is long and tied back with some string, his eyes change according to his mood, amber-he's angery, silver-usual/sarcastic, gold-REALLY happy(Very UNUSUAL), bright Green-being mischeivious/suspicious, blue-sad, grey- disappointed/down, Dark purple- serious, very serious, oh! and pink- he's innocent (as if ^^;) aaaand red-thinking cruelly and is gonnna do alota harm, OH! and when he's being hentai his eyes go dark green. *Looks at him, his eyes are dark green* HENTAI! *smacks him with Sango's boomerang wich instantanioulsy pops up* Anyway he also as hanyou ears, i couldn't help but put em' on him ^^, and he has a tail, which are both black. He's six foot and lean. His eyes ARE slitted like inu's. ^^ He's really is a half demon, but his personality is kinda like inu's but it's like....haughty, arrogant, macho, micheivious, sarcastic, nice sumtimes, aaaaannnnnddd a lil' smart.   
  
Life: A LITTLE smart...I'm a fucking genius bitch!  
  
Me: he cusses alot and he's fourteen...*whispers* but i have a lil' crush on him shhhhhh don' tell....he has a g/f..O well   
  
Life: What was that? ~.o...  
  
me: ^.^; nothing! Anyways here are some of my other voices or inspiration ppls.  
  
Flaunt; she's thirteen, she's like a fae or princess..Life's g/f (me: 'n' wahhh)....she's beautiful, and she shows it...her personality is snotty and bitchy, but she's nice to the SOME of the other voices but mean to me, she say i ain't pretty...well i don' care  
  
Anti-mean(Anti for short): thirteen yrs old He's an OK dude...he's kinda the hippie sort who tries to make all my stories nice to everyone....yeah right! like that could happen.   
  
OutCast- she's thirteen she's soooo cool, she's a goth and has a 'wotever' attitude...she doesn't care much for sociality hence her name but she likes me....and HATES Flaunt! ^^ She's my best-voice  
  
Joker (NOT BATMAN's ARCH ENEMY!)- he's thirteen going on fourteen he makes fun of stuff in the stories and me and the voices....-_-; I could live w/o him  
  
Joker: HEY! YOu could neva live w/o me.  
  
Wise: She's twelve she tries to keep me puttin in write spelin and gramer and wise stuff....and tells me when i did or said something wrong.  
  
Arrogant: fifteen years old. He's a arrogant weirdo who wants to destroy the world...he gets hyper on candy and is like Speedy Gonzales hundred fold on it...he cusses alot and it's kinda fun to listen to his hysterics and plans.   
  
Me: well since you know every1 then on with the story! ^^   
  
Disclaimer: Nope I don' own Inu yet, or whaever is in this story, only my Voices  
  
~thinking~  
"Talking"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I was sitting at home...me vs. writer's block... my Voices are playing Uno. I'm bored so I watch them play for a little bit.  
"UNO!" shouted Joker, who had two cards but placed one behind the other so it looked like he had one.  
"You do NOT have one Joker! I saw you! You had two!" shouted Flaunt, using her whiny childish voice on him. A fight goes out between all the voices, except for Outcast (and Anti whose sleeping) who doesn't care one way or another who wins... she just throws her cards into a deck and leaves, knowing the game is now ruined. She decides to try and help me with a story. How nice of her.  
"What about another Inu trooth or dare one?"   
"No...i don' really want to since i still have my first one still going. What if i try a love story?" I asked.  
"Kinda mooshy don' ya' think?"   
I sigh, agree that isn't the way I think and look back to Life who's decided to beat-up Joker for cheating, since HIS girl asked him to. Outcast followed my look and sighed. She was the only one who found out about my crush...except for my readers. ^^   
"I'll just doodle a little." I sigh. I'm a bit depressed, but then my day changes from depressed to joyous. There was a knock on the door downstairs, I rush down and there is Rimiko, the creator of Inu standing before me. I just stand there like an idiot with eyes wide open and my mouth agape. She hands me a notepad and tells me she'll be away on a business trip so I have to take care of Inuyasha and his friends(and enemies)! She leaves with a smile on her face. Then the Inu chracters, Inu, Kagome, Shippou, Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, Kouga, Naraku, Kikyo, Kaede, Souta, Sessy, Rin, Jakken, and Kirara, file into my house a little sullenly.   
I close the door a dazed look on my face then I smile widely at the charaters, who were already making themselves at home. Inu was sitting against the wall in the living room where Kagome, Sango, Shippou and Kohaku and Souta were watching the movie Spirited Away. Miroku was lying on the floor in the livingroom staring at the ceiling. Naraku and Kikyo where pigging out on some leftover Easter candy in the kitchen. Kaede was sitting in the comfy-est chair ever. And Kirara was sitting in Sango's lap asleep. Kouga had gone to pig out with Kikyo and Naraku.  
"Heeey! Miss?" Rin was tugging on my jeans trying to get my attention. I crouch down so I'm her height.  
"Wot?"   
"Rin wants ta' play a game! You have games!?" asked Rin jumping up and down. I blink and think for a moment.   
"Weeeeelllll, "I smile, "I have a few games. Come with me up to my room so you can pick wot games you want."   
"Rin has to ask Lord Sessy first." she turns to Sesshomaru, "Can Rin go get game with Miss?"  
Sesshomaru stares at Rin then to me. Debating on if I'm a nice enough person to not kill her or something. I just stand up straight and stare back at Sessy, like he was going to intimidate me! Hah!  
"Fine. But you hurry Rin...That's an order. Jakken you accompany them." He turns around and decides to see what Kagome and the others are watching in the living room. I smile maliciously at Jakken as Sessy turns around. I look at Rin and take her hand to lead her to my room. Jakken follows behind us grumbling about having to follow two stoopid human brats.   
I walk in through my door and see the damage Life did on Joker. I sigh and take Rin to my closet.   
"Jakken open it pleeze." I said looking down at the toad. He said no way in hell he'd become a servant to a human, but then Rin cried and Jakken had to open it or face the wrath of Sessy. I take Rin over to my bed and watch as Jakken opens the door and an avalanche of toys, clothes, papers and games erupt from my closet.   
"Call in the rescue squad! We got an avalanche in Ally's Room for the fifth time this week!" exclaimed the now healed Joker, my Voices heal quickly, really really really quickly. Rin runs over to the moutain of toys and games and sifts through. She grabs Twister, Candyland, some Barbies (Mine when i was a kid, I don' play withem), marbles, a toy house, Saddam Hussen!, and a doctor's kit.   
"What the hell!" I shout when i see Saddam. I look to Life who is ignoring my outburst, like he usually does. Then Jakken appears out of the toys. Saddam is looking for a way to escape, but when he sees the toad pop out of the toys he screams at the horrible sight and jumps out my window and falls into the gravel/concrete of the driveway. I smile and take a hold of Jakken who was screaming his bloodly little head off at the odious Saddam. I throw him out the window and am satisfyed when i hear a SPLAT.   
My Voices are staring at me seeing the scene and seeing that two of the many Inu-Yasha characters are with me. Life's eyes have gone a bright green. Joker is laughing his head off that Jakken and Saddam have gone SPLAT, something that had happened to him many, many times before. Outcast is smiling, one of those rare moments for her, and the others just stare.   
"Wench, why do you have Rin in our house?" snapped Life.   
"My name is Allyson! Not 'wench' and Rimiko is having me...watch the WHOLE Inu cast till she comes back from a business trip." I infomed them. Then i walk out of my bed room and down the stairs, my Voices follow, wanting to see proof of my explaination.  
When they do they go hysterical, except for Arrogant and Outcast. Inu, Sessy, Naraku, and Kouga go balistic when they see Life is a hanyou. Miroku tries to grope Flaunt, she smaks him and so does Sango. Life is too preoccupied with yelling at the other demons to go to Flaunt's rescue. Arrogant is talking with Kikyo on how they could 'rule the world' together and she ignores him. Anti is talking to Miroku, who is finished getting slapped by the two girls, about peace and harmony. And Wise is talking to Kaede about herbs and healing.   
Since the house is basically full of yelling, slapping, and fighting I decide to stop it.   
"Guys. STOP!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. The demons cover theirs sensitive ears and glare at me. I return the glare, but then I blush finally realizing everyone is staring at me, I hate being the center of Attention. That suxs big time.   
"OK, can you all settle down?" I finally regain my voice and pointedly look at the demons who were causing most of the ruckus, "Before u can ask, yes he's a Hanyou, his name is Life and he's no threat to you guys, Miroku-NEVER try to grope Flaunt again, she's Life's gurlfriend, Arrogant stop talking to Kikyo she obvioisly doesn't like you, and Iny-Yasha cast meet my Voices. Life, Flaunt, Anti-the hippie dude, Arrogant-the weirdo who wants to take over the world, yeah he wears a chicken outfit, he saw Naraku in a baboon outfit in one of the episodes or something so he decided to get one too, Outcast-the goth girl, aaaand Joker the guy with the black eye and 'Moron' on the front of his shirt.  
"You guys don' need to intro yourselves since we all know who and WHAT you are." I look around at the room, amazed I had just gave all the info in about a minute. I sweatdrop when no one talks and roll my eyes, "You guys can talk now."  
"Rin, where is Jakken?" asked Sessy, looking down at Rin. Rin looks up at me then smiles.   
"Jakken go splat!" laughed Rin, a big smile lighting up her face.  
"So that's what i heard outside." said Sessy he shruggs,"O well."  
"OK, Rin, what games do yo wannna play?" I ask when everyone goes back to what they were doing and talking to the Voices. Rin looks through all the games and toys and picks the marbles.   
"Les' play wit deese!" she says as she holds the jar of marbles up. We decide to set up in the living room since its HUGE! (a/n: jus' so you know, ain't my house, it's like my DREAM house^^) I laid the string out on the floor and made a circle. Luckilly Rin already knew how to play and we set it up. On my third turn I flicked the big marble a bit too hard. It richocheted (Like that Mucha Lucha dude, Richochete) off a wall and hit Inu in the back of the head, it bounced off his head and wapped Life too.   
"WHAT THE HELL!" both shouted in unison. I stare at the two pissed half-demons and smile widely, I'm trying so hard not to laugh out loud but I can't help it. When i regain my breath i look at Rin who's giggling and hear that Kagome, Sessy, and Kaede are chuckling as well. I look back to the hanyous who decide to get up and kill me.   
"Uh-Oh." I get up and try to inch out of the room.  
"Spaghetti-O's!" adds Joker. I'm still grinnin' at what i had done, but as soon as the two jump for me i'm out in the hall. I race to the kitchen and grab a water bottle to fend off the two half dog-demons. Hey, my dogs don' like water, maybe these two won't either. I held the bottle out like a weapon and the two just snort as they advance.   
I chance making the two even more pissed by squirting them with water. I just succede in makin them more angry....and wet. I'm in biiiiiiig trouble now! UH OH! Inu took out the Tetsaigua (Spelling?) and Life readies to pounce. When they both launch at me I grab the nearest thing. An OOOOOOLLLD X-MAS FRUITCAKE! Inu is stopped in mid-air and slams into the blue tiled floor from Kagome's SIT. But Life slams into the fruit cake with his head. He falls to the floor unconscious and I look at the fruit cake.  
"Holy shiz! He cracked the fruit cake!" I shout when i see all the spidery cracks on it; it crumbles into dust in my hands.   
"What did you expect?" asked Outcast, "His head is as hard as it comes."   
I toss the fruit cake crumbs aside and crouch down to see if Life is bleeding any. Nope, just a knock on the head. He'd be up real soon. Maybe he'd forget the whole thing that had happened, maybe i'd be safe again. I hear a groan come from life and cringe. ~No such luck damnit! God I gota stop swearing I'm only 13! What the hell, it's not like i use it THAT much~ I look down again and I see that Life is up in a crouch again, his eyes blood red. l stare back, horrified, he never looked more ready to kill. An idea strikes me and I have a plan. I look straight at Life and imagine a rosary around his neck, it's like Inu's except it's more ova a black than red. He doesn't notice the new assecory and pounces.   
I shout the first word that comes to mind, "Heel!!"   
BOOM! Now Life's on the floor mumbling a long string of cusses in American and Japanese. I sigh in relief. Why didn't I think of that sooner?  
"Hey Al! I didn't know Life had a subdueing spell too!" smiled Kagome.   
I get off of my knees and look at her.   
"He didn't till now. I can just add some things to how the look since they are MY Voices. I don' know why i didn't put that on him sooner!" I laughed, then Life stands along with Inu. Life looks down at the rosary and tries to take it off. It's no use.  
"Wot in the fucking hell, is this piece of shit!?" He glares at me.   
"It's a rosary, I can subdue you now!" I smile and he glares at me even more, his eyes go amberish red as he glares murderously at me. I shrug.  
"Gomen dude! I needed sumthing to stop you from killing me." I shrug and walk out of the kitchen with my Life in tow, grumbling about how fucking stoopid I am and how he could just kill me now. I shrugg it off. He's always that ignorant when it comes to me uping him. ^^.   
After that incident I decided to stop playing marbles with Rin. So me and Rin started to play Candyland. I had the green person, she had the yellow, Aroogant was playing so he had red, and Kagome played she got stuck with blue. Arrogant won the game and he laughed maniacilly.  
"Mwhahahahahahaa! I have taken over CANDYLAND! Now the WORLD! Mwahahahahah-hey it's blue." he grabs Kagome's piece and stuffs it in his mouth. He starts choking and Wise gives him a slap on the back, a REAL hard slap. The piece flies out his mouth and down into Flaunt's shirt.  
"EWwwwwww! Get it out!" she starts throwing a hissy-fit. Miroku came up and stuck his hand down her shirt to try and get the piece out.....-__-; suuuuuure. Flaunt smaks him calls him a perv and Life hits him across the room and comforts Flaunt. Miroku is smiling though...in his hand is the blue piece.   
O.O MIROKU!! Naughty naughty!  
Me and Joker are rolling on the floor laughing our guts out. Life glares at the two of us along with Flaunt.   
"That lecher never changes." groans Inu. Kagome, Shippou, and Sango shake their heads while Rin pokes the pancake on the wall that is Miroku. Sessy just stares at the whole scene, his lips twich into a little smirk instantly replaced by a frown. I get up and look around. Uh-ooooooh.  
"Dude! The badies are gone! Along with Arrogant. Oh shit!" I get up and run to the front door. It's wide open. A note is stuck to the door in Arrogant's handwriting.  
Dear Al,  
Gone to destroy the world and enslave human race. Be back at eleven.   
Yours evilly  
Arro   
I stare at the note for a minute. Then I look back into the living room. Wise and Rin are putting the game away while the others are watching TV. Miroku is still plastered to the wall.  
"You guys! We have to go find the evil ppl!" I shout.   
"Shutup wench and come here." snapped Life, he pointed to the TV, "And see this."  
I walked over so I stood besides him. On TV were Kikyo, Kouga, Naraku, and Arrogant runnng around like maniacs taking over some theme park.   
"Mwhahahahahaha! First Disney World then the entire planet!" Arrogant appeared on the screen and laughed evilly into the camera. I heard the camera man mutter, "Surre buddy sure."   
"Oh god! They are taking over Disney World!?" I shout and run to the closet to grab my coat.  
"Well they TOOK it over, now they are working on some other park." replied Outcast.   
"Come on Life, we gotta go stop em'." I sigh as I head for the door. He's still just standing there like he didn't hear me. I know he heard, he has excellant hearing duh! "Life come on!"   
"Why? Why don' you just imagine him back here like you usually do?" snapped Life, he's still pissed about the rosary and subdueing spell.  
"Life, he's with Kikyo, Naraku, and Kouga. I can't imagine em' all back here. Now come on, pleeese." I know I'm begging/whining but I don really care. I just wanta go get Arro and the baddies of Inu outof Disney World and go to bed. It's been a fairly long day. Even if it seemed really short to you readers. I look at him, giving him 'puppy dog' eyes. He get's his annoyed yellow eyes on, as if I'm really pissing him off today. Oh well. I don care.   
"No. I won't go. Unless you take this rosary offa me." he said, a triumphiant smirk on his lips and his eyes have gone a teal, he's proud of himself for finding a loophole. I fidget nervously wondering what to do.  
Finally I decide. "NO." Then I leave him standing in the threshold of the door while I go off and try to find a cab or something to take me all the way to Disney World in Florida. ~God this is gonna cost alota cash.~ I grumbled then started off away from my house.   
Tune in next time to see what happens in my story!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
OK that's kinda long but it's worth it no? I think it was a little funny hear and thear but R+R for me puhleeze!Peace Out 


	2. SRRY IT's LATE!

Holy SHIZ! I got alotta reviews, well for me anyways. Thanx every 1^^ YOu made my life worth living.  
  
Life: Oh shut the hell up....she got SEVEN review in one day. That's stoopid.   
  
Me: Life! YOU SUCK. BE nice meany butthead asshole. Anywayz I am sooo happy my story is such a hit!   
  
Joker: yeah everyone liked when Jakken went SPLAT! ^_^  
  
Outcast:Shut up!   
  
Me: HEY! How'd you two get in here? Usually it's only me and Life that greet the readers.   
  
Outcast: Flaunt wants her lil' doggie back...guess it's time for his walk.  
  
Life: Shut the HELL up Outcast I am NOT Flaunt's dog!   
  
Joker: Suuuure you ain't. Dude she has you on a short leash, litteraly!   
  
Me: OK setle down Well on to the story PPL! ^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Damnit!" I curse under my breath. I had been walking outside for only five minutes and i felt as though I was   
freezing to death. I look up and down the street that is lit with lamposts. I sigh as i come to the bented and   
mangled one. The one where Joker rammed into on his jet-powered skateboard. I hear a sound behind me and   
turn around quickly.   
  
"Wench, you should know better than to try and find a fucking cab in this fucking town. Its too small." It's Life, of   
course. I sigh and turn back to keep going. He's just going to yell at me and try to get the rosary of him before   
he takes me to Disney World to save Arro and the Inu baddies from the Big Bad Coppers. Before I know it Life   
has thrown me on his back, (Like how Inu gives Kagome a piggy back) and he's running past the houses. The   
scenes change drastically. In like five minutes we are in Florida outside Disney World. He jerks me off his back   
and glares down at me with his annoyed yellow eyes.   
  
"Why-" I began to ask but he pulls me into the crowd of ppl around Disney World. I apologize to the ppl he   
pushes out of the way as we make our way to the entrance of D.W. He storms up to a Cop and grabs the   
megaphone from him. The officer glares at him but can tell Life isn't to be messed with.   
  
"Arro! Get your Sorry CHICKEN ASS out here now!" shouts the pissed/annoyed Hanyou. I see Arro stick his head up over the sign that reads 'Disney World'. On his head is a pot. He's been playing Mafia again, I can tell, he's holding some stick like a machine gun.   
  
"Awwww...Allyson! We were having such a great time thou!" Arro is whining. I grab the megaphone from Life and use it.  
  
"Arro, if you don't come out with your friends I'm gonna cut your sugar intake!" I said this firmly and I heard a scared eep from Arro. I hear some shouting, cussing, and fighting. Then a few minutes later Arro comes out with his 'friends'. Kikyo, Naraku, and Kouga are tied back to back to back in rope and unconscious.   
  
"Let's go home!" Arro yelled happily. Life just glared at him and responded by, "Get a cab, you are getting yurself home by YOURSELF."   
  
Arro looks miffed and snaps, "Well it's for Ally to decide. so? Al? what is it?"  
  
"Arro, maybe you should just get a cab, I mean you got urselves down here get urselves back. And if I hear about anything evil I'm confixcating the chiken suit, got that?" Arro looks horrified and nods. I nod back and start my way through the crowd. Arro and his 'friends' are getting questioned by the police and I just ignore it. I'm too tired to say or do anything right now. It's midnight by my time and I just wanna go to sleep in my nice warm comforter. Life swings me onto his back again and we take off, a much slower pace than before.   
  
"Life, i really am sorry about you having a subdueing spell now, but- well you know." I whispered this to him. He turns his head so he can see me a little, it gives me a chance to see his eyes have gone golden color with a layer of amber underneath. He's forgiven me I think, but he doesn't say anything. He just goes back to watchin where he's going. I bury my head into his hair and fall asleep.   
  
Next thing I know I see we are at my house again. I step into the living room to see everyone either waiting for us, or sleeping, or watching TV. I smile a little tiredly and instruct the newcomers where to sleep. I send Sango, Kohaku, Souta, Kagome, Shippou, Kirara, Miroku, and Inuyasha to get settled in my room since its litteraly hugemongous. Rin, and Sessy get to sleep in the guest room upstairs. And Kaede gets the guest room downstairs. My Voices go to thier rooms and I leave a note out for Arro that him and the others invovled in taking over Disney World sleep in the basement, on the old moth eaten couch.   
  
I sigh and fling myself down on the couch. I threw my coat off on the chair across the room and grab the blanket on the end of the couch. I curl up into myself and fall asleep. But not before feeling someone put thier hand on my cheek lightly and go back to bed. Since I am in a hazy sleep i wouldn't have even be able to identify my own hand so i shrugged it off.   
  
The next morning was a huge huge hassle. I was awoken by the scream of Flaunt who was in the shower at the time. Someone had unwittenly walked in on her. Miroku was my guess, but it turned out to be Naraku. That perve, he says he had to go to the bathroom really bad. O well, it serves Flaunt right, since she doesn't lock the door like NORMAL ppl. I get up, my neck is really sore from sleeping on the couch.   
  
"Finally!" Outcast comes into the room and sees i'm awake. She grabs my wrist and yanks me up. I mumble a few curses at her for making me move as she pulls me to the front door of the house.   
  
"You've gotta see this!" Outcast looked serious. Very serious. I open the door a little and I'm greeted by the screaming of thousands of Inu fan girls outside. Obviously they watched the news last night and saw Kikyo, Naraku, and Kouga. Oh boy. I look out at a bunch of the girls.   
  
"Hey! Over here! Yo! Look! Hey!" some girl is holding up a half-scrotched sign that says, ' I'm Erica, and my friend Brat and D.G. are total Inu fanatics! Let us in!'   
  
I stare unbelieveingly at the three girls who are trying to hold the sign up at once. I'm grinning at the fight and I see five more girls who seem to have signs up wanting to come in. Oh god! I step out onto the porch and look at everyone. They all quiet down.   
  
"OK! What is this all about?" I shout since these ppl are literally taking over the whole block, maybe even the whole town.   
  
"We heard about the Inu cast bein' here!" shouted a girl with a sign that said, ' I'm SakuraAngel2001! AOL me!'   
  
I blink a few times and sweat drop. "Okaaaaay. Well....um..."  
  
"LET US IN!" shout all the girls and some fanatic guys at once.   
  
"Shush! I'll pick only a few! Got that!" I shout over everyone and pick a few girls to come in. They intro them selves as D.G., Erica, Brat, SakuraAngel2001, Shadow, Ruby-sama 4.5, and Seiya. Seiya drags in her friends, who are Am and Ki. OK so it ain't a FEW! It's a lot!  
  
They all rushed into my house and stop immediately. They are both staring, (and some are drooling) at Inu. Who's clad in only a towel. He looks like he just took a shower....^^ I'm sure you gurls like that! It takes me a minute to clear my head as I walk toward Inu whose beet red. I stand in front of him, giving him the chance to run back upstairs and pull on some clothes. While the dazed gurls are most likely dreaming or off in their own worlds the hanyou escapes.   
  
Some of the gurls try to follow him. Right....like I'm gonna let em' do that!   
  
"Gurls....I think he needs some PRIVATE time." I smile at the girls as most of them giggle remembering to store that picture of the confused/embarassed/shocked hanyou in only a towel in their memories forever. Suddenly I smell something burning. It's coming from the kitchen. Greeeaaat...I walk into the kitchen to find Sessy and Rin trying to make cereal.   
  
"Sessy, Rin....why are you trying to toast cereal?" I asked slightly confused.   
  
"We wanted a warm breakfast!" smiled Rin, "Rin come up with idea, smart huh?!"  
  
I smile and the girls behind me coo at Rin's cuteness and swoon over Sessy, who's in his PJs, red boxers with silver metallic kisses on them and a white sleeveless. Rin's in a pair of yellow shorts and matching shirt with Hello Kitty on it. I shake my head, both the fan girls and the horribly black Frosted Flakes on the stove top are enough to drive me crazy. I walk over to the stove, turn it off and dump the mess out.   
  
"Rin...you can't cook cereal...if you wanted warm cereal get some oatmeal." I turn to Sessy, "And Sesshomaru! You should know better than to do that. Dumbass."   
  
some of the girls are semi-shocked at me scolding the Lord of the West or what ever his title is. But I just ignore it. I fix Rin and Sessy some oatmeal, nice and hot with milk and cinnamon, and good stuff. When I turn around Joker is standing in the door. He's wearing a robe and smoking on a bubble pipe. Obviously he heard that a buncha of girls were here.   
  
"Hello girls." He smiles and the girls just stare at him and sweatdrop.   
  
"Who the heck is this bozo!?" asked Erica. Joker falls on his face anime style just as Life and Inu come in. The girls, well most of them, squeal in delight at the sight of TWO hanyous and jump over to them to pet their ears. Inu looks wide-eyed and scared and Life tries to get out of the way. Too late. They fell victim to the girls. I just stand in the middle of the kitchen watching as the two hanyous fight to try to get the gurls off them. Inu is wearing some jeans and a red shirt that says, 'Warning: Doesn't Play Well With Others' in black writing. Life is in his black boxers with smileys on them. That's all.   
  
"Gurls....Hey....hello!" Joker is jumping around like an idiot trying to get the gurls's attention. I just giggle and look to the hanyous. The girls have stopped petting and tugging at their ears. Inu goes to the table to sit down by Rin and the fan girls turn to me.   
  
"Hey...who's this guy's name?" asked D.G.  
  
"He's one of my voices. His name is Life." I smile tiredly as I hear the girls giggle at his name.   
  
"Heeeey! Your Voice Life!? Are you Drace from FFnet!?" asked SakuraAngel. I nod then I hear Inu jump out of his seat.   
  
"YOU ARE DRACE! GODS! YOUR STORIES ROCK!" Inu is going ballistic. (Yeah right like he'd say that^_^ I wish. *sigh* DELETE DELETE DELETE)  
  
"YOU'RE DRACE!" shout the hanyou unbelievingly, when I nod he starts ranting about my Demon Boi work, and How The Hanyou Stole X-Mas, and how retarded/kewl they are. I just sweardrop and turn back to the girls who are now talking to Joker, Sessy, Rin, and the newly arrived Outcast. I lean back, expecting to lean against the counter when I realize someone is behind me. I turn my head slightly and apologize just to see that Life is standing behind me. I go scarlet as he just shrugs and pulls me back to lean against him again.   
  
I can't believe him! He's being NICE! Man I was in heaven until Flaunt walked in......To BE Continued!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Srry I haven't ritten in a long time. Writers' block and I had to wait until I figured out how to put the reviewers in there. Sigh....Srry I"m new and having trouble. But I stayed up really late to finish this so be happy pleeze. And I don't really think I'll add more reviewers. I"m having alotta trouble with just theses ppl. But pleeze review! Peace OUt! 


	3. Woo hOOO! Chap 3 is Uppp!

HI! I'm baaack! I loved the ending to the last story.....hmmm..... Well on with the story  
  
Disclaimer: DOn' own Inu- OR Yasha. O well....  
  
READ READ READ!  
|  
V  
A/N: Ummm...I forgot to tell you this but I want me to be like fifteen in this so just add two years to my voices ages oke doke!? Srry!   
Life's eye color changing chart; ^^ Jus in case you forget some of it.....  
amber-he's angery, silver-usual/sarcastic, gold-REALLY happy(Very UNUSUAL), bright Green-being mischeivious/suspicious, blue-sad, grey- disappointed/down, Dark purple- serious, very serious, oh! and pink- he's innocent (as if ^^;) aaaand red-thinking cruelly and is gonnna do alota harm, OH! and when he's being hentai his eyes go dark green  
yellow-he's annoyed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I lean back, expecting to lean against the counter when I realize someone is behind me. I turn my head slightly and apologize just to see that Life is standing behind me. I go scarlet as he just shrugs and pulls me back to lean against him again.   
  
I can't believe him! He's being NICE! Man I was in heaven until Flaunt walked in.... She took one look at us and I swear I saw fire in her eyes. Talk about SCARY! She stormed over to us, stomping her feet, until she was right in front of me. My eyes were closed, I know what's going to happen next. Shouting and Screaming. Greeeaaatt. O well.....  
  
"BITCH! Get off my man!" Flaunt is glaring at me coldly as I open my eyes. I just stare at her as she continues ranting. Seeing that yelling at me isn't taking effect she decides to try and slap me. She raised her hand and from there it was like a slow mo hand coming at me. But before it reached it's destination Life grabbed her by the wrist.   
  
I was way surprised. I craned my neck and looked at him and saw his eyes were a mix of amber and yellow. But he wasn't looking at me. He was looking straight at Flaunt. And i thought this was weird since he usually controls his eye color and tries not to show that much in them...usually he keeps his silver eyes and sometimes his gold eyes when he's around Flaunt....ok I'm in an alternate universe, I know I'm in one now!   
  
"Flaunt, it's early, and my ears I can't stand another scream...." Life began and ended a little bit into a growl. One hand snaked around my waist and he drew me off to his side as he flung Flaunt's wrist away from him and walked out of the kitchen in a bit of a huff....OK, that was a lil' bit of the Life I knew...but not entirely. I look away from Life's retreating form and notice the everyone in the kitchen is staring, especially Outcast and Joker who know something must be wrong with Life.   
  
I am so red I don't think there's a word for the color. So I just left them to think what they wanted. I headed up the stairs and heard a loud SMACK from my room....that must mean that Miroku's awake....hmm.....  
  
I head for my room and see the sight i figured was there. Miroku on the floor, sprawled out, in a pair of boxers....lovely -_-; I walk to my dresser and grab some clothes, Sango and Kagome were on my computer playing double solitare or something and Shippou, Kohaku, and Souta were still sleeping on my bed. I smiled at the young sleeping boys and giggled, they looked like puppies when they are all squished together sleeping. I sigh and tell Kagome that if anyone needed me that I'd be in the shower, with the door LOCKED.   
  
As I walked into the bathroom I checked the little closet in there to make sure no one was there, then i checked the cabinets and any other place. Hey if a hentai was enuff ova hentai he'd figure out how to see a nekked gurl. I lock the door and make sure the small window is closed and the blinds are shut. Pretty much a boring morning huh?  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As I step out of the steamy bathroom, I am momentarily blinded since my glasses are steamed too. When my sight is given back there's a line of Voices and Inu cast memebers. I sigh, OK, they've been having ALOT of troubles I guess.   
  
"What do you guys want?" I ask a little tiredly. Kagome and Sango say they want to go to the mall, Outcast says the fangirls won't leave, Joker says he has third-degree burns from D.G. (ONe of the fan gurls), Arro complains about Naraku, Kikyo, and Kouga eating all of his candy and sugar, and pop, and coffee and being unconscious down in the basement, foam splurting from their mouths and getting his bed and floor all wet, Flaunt and Life are no where, Shippou, Kohaku, Souta, and Rin all want to go to a laser tag place or arcade, Inu and Sessy say there's some ass-kicking movie they want to see, and I have a total headache. Wise and Kaede are either sleeping or don't care chiken piss what's going on.   
  
"OK, we'll try to get everything you guys wanta do in today OK? Rumiko left alotta money for me to us and as payment for me BABYSITTING you cast members. Let me go and grab my sandals and we'll be on our way. Outcast, gather everyone that wants to come and tell them to wait in the living room OK?" I sigh and walk back to my room to pull up my long, extremely wet hair and to slip on some sandals. Today is gonna be looooooonnnng. ....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
At the Mall! DUn DUn DUn!  
  
Kagome, Sango, me, Shippou, Kohaku, Souta, Miroku, Inu, Outcast, Joker, Flaunt, Life, and Rin and Sessy all decided to go to the mall. Along the fan girls who were still tagging along, just to follow their heroes. Good thing I checked the list that Rumiko gave me....half the stuff on there told me not to give them sugar, over and over again, and i found out that Kouga was lactoseintolerant, that meant no milk for him....interesting. The other half of the list gave me stuff about where to get rabies shots for Sessy and Inu if they start foamin at the mouth, where to go to get tranquilizers to work on demons, how to hogtie, that Inu was tickilish as was Sessy, and NOT to let Miroku or Naraku on the internet...(-_-; they'd down load porn that they would....GOD! I'm talking like Kenshin from Ruroni Kenshin that I am! .) and other tidbits of information that might come in handy....(^-^ She figured I would have gotten Jaken killed so she just told me where he should be buried if anythin was left and wot to put on the tombstone!)  
  
At the mall it wasn't as crowded as usual...good thing I hadn't thought to DISGUISE the cast members. So I would have gotten more stalkers, i mean, uhh...fans than the fangirls I had in my front yard. Everyone was going ballistic running around like they had ants in their pants. Sessy, Inu, and Kouga were protesting the pet store for 1) caging puppies and dogs, and 2) selling wolf cubs.   
  
Rin, Kohaku, Souta, Shippou, and Joker went to the joke store and toy store, supervised by Outcast. Flaunt went to Victoria Secrets...wonder why? (I know Victoria's Secret! She's a virgin! Either that or a guy O.O) Kagome and Sango had run off to go and buy some clothes. The fan girls went off to Anime Mania or some place to find Inu plushies and stuff, i gave them five bucks each and they litteraly ran outta there, maybe we'd be lucky and get to leave w/o them (A/N having ppl follow you around is annoyin, so srry to you fan girls who ar in the story! ^-^;;;;;;). Life had just wandered off somewhere leaving me to go to the bookstore for some books and Inu manga! ^^; oringal no?   
  
Miroku had just disappeared and I didn't think anything of it until like five minutes later, I heard a screech all the way from Vickie's Secret....that was half way down the mall. I put two an two together and figured it was Miroku. Shit. I ran down to the Secret and got there just in time to see two security guards dragging an unconscious Miroku with a swollen black eye and a HUGE red hand mark on his face.   
  
I sigh and walk to the guards and try to coax them out of letting Miroku go.  
  
"We'll do that...for a price." smiled one of the guards...they are were around twenty and soooo reminded me of Naraku, they were CREEEEE-PEY!  
  
I raised an eyebrow, suspicious of their motives, "What?" I asked  
  
They looked at each other and must've had some perverse telepathic link or something.  
  
"How about a night out with me...and one with him?" answered the second guard, "All night at our pad...doing what WE want."  
  
My mouth dropped, and the first guard took advantage of this. He kissed me full of the lips (Yeah right like that'd ever happen to me...*snort*) But I had enough sense to close my mouth quick. OK i'm not one who USUALLY overreacts but EWWWWW! YUCK! He even tried to make it a French! I was glaring at him, trying to pull away from this ass, but he was too strong. Fucking figures. I was at a loss.  
  
Then it happened. One of the fangirls from before...I think Shadow, came down hard on him with some stick or something. He fell face flat of the floor unconscious. I looked at Shadow, who only glared murderously down at the jackass.   
  
"Thanx girl." I smiled at her and she looked up. Her eyes had faded from a red to a serene color. She shrugged and smirked a little. I was a little shaky, but I heard Kagome behind me along with Sango threatening to sue the pants off the jackasses, they had gotten Miroku back by threatening and Life had appeared from somewhere to beat the rest of the shit outta the unconscious guard and the still moving one. His eyes blood red...I wonder why he's doing that..did they try to make a move on Flaunt to.   
  
I turned back to Shadow and asked how I could thank her for saving me back there. She just shrugged and said whatever. I thought a minute and smiled.   
  
"How about a....day out with Sessy?" I smiled at her as she looked surprised. Laughing I called Sessy over to us and told him to follow her commands and come home whenever she wanted him to...I hope she does let him come back...I thought as they took off down the mall. I had given them some money just incase. I turned back around to see that Life had finished beating the shit outta the guards and had started to come towards me.   
  
"Are you OK?" he asked, which really surprised me. I looked up at him.  
  
"I'm fine." I replied. He was still acting way strange. I saw his eyes had gone a blue-violet, he was concerned!!!! O Gods pleeze don' tell me he was actually beatin the shit outa those guards for me!!!!   
  
"You sure?" he asked, really serious. I nod and he stares a bit longer and turns away. I see that everyone was staring, well Flaunt was glaring but whatever.   
  
Kagome and Sango were fussing over me the entire way to the toy store making sure I was ok.  
  
This day could not have gotten stranger I swear...Until we went to the toy store.   
  
"Whoo hoo! get em' parnters!" shouted Joker as he and the children ran around the Toy R' Us in the mall. They had like five of the workers there tied to a pole and Rin was in a hula skirt waving some fairy wand around and dancing like a voo-doo doctor while chanting, "Ting Tang Walla Walla Bing Bang." Souta and Kohaku where acting like army men and shooting Joker, who was dressed up in a cowboy outfit waaay too small for him. They were shooting Joker with Nerf guns. When they hit him on his ass he turned around and did a dramatic ending, falling into a huge pile of stuffed animals and twitching like he was dead.   
  
Rin had finished terrorizing the workers and decided to try and run Shippou over with one of those toy jeeps, Shippou was googling at naked Barbies with Kohaku and Souta. Rin was chasing the boys around in her jeep until they got the idea and got motorcycles. Dodge cars anyone?   
  
I was just standing staring at the hysterical/insane kids and my Voice. I knew they shouldn't have had those sugar covered Sugar O's. Kagome and Sango took over, figuring I had enough for one day. I started down the aisles trying to find Outcast. When I did find her she was so pissed. Joker had trapped her in a lego cage. OOOOO boy, I think we'll be making another trip to the ER tonite. Sigh.   
  
Finally we gather all the kids up, along with my Voices and head home. Ignorin the huge disastor area left behind us in the toy store. The others start talking, I'm quiet. I guess i'm still a little shaky.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
At Home.  
  
I tell kids since they were horrible at the store they don't get to go to an Arcade or Lazer tag place for the next few days. I figured we'd see the movie tomarrow so whatever. IT's about six. We order a 2 Large Pepperoni/Sausage/Bacon pizzas. We pay for it and I take my food up the to roof, there I eat it with Inu an Miroku accompanying me.   
  
I usually hang out better with boys. Wooo hooo! I"m a tomboy o yea!  
  
"Miroku, I can't believe you spied on Pamela Anderson in Victoria's!" I exclaim with a smile, "I mean that's even too low for you!"  
  
Miroku, ^_________^  
  
"Once a lecher always a lecher." sighs Inu, a smirk on his lips. He stares up at the stars...I follow his gaze.   
  
"Whoa! A meteor shower!" I shout. I duck my head back in through the window that leads to the roof we sat on.   
  
"HEY EVERYONE COME QUICK, SHOOTING STARS!"   
  
There's like a huge stampede of everyone who runs out my house to look up at the dark sky. Everyone oos and ahhh's. I didn't notice that Life had jumped up on the roof until I felt the heat from his body, he was sitting on my right. I smile at him and he rolls his eyes at me, he looks back up at the stars. He closes his eyes. Hmm...must be makin a wish. I look over to Inu.  
  
"Hey Inu! Make a wish!" I shout.  
  
"Already have." He grins.   
  
"wot is it?"  
  
"Ain't tellin'."   
  
"Awwww.... butthead." I grumble, everyone on the ground had brought blankets and were making wishes on stars. I laugh...let's see, Naraku's wish: Destroy world and kiss Kikyo, Kouga's wish: Make Kagome his, Kagome's Wish: Get Inu. I think that these ppl would have pretty predictable wishes. The meteors stop fallin in a few minutes and everyone goes back inside cept me and Life.   
  
"Al, are you sure you're OK?" asks Life, breaking the silence around us. I look at him and nod. My throat has closed up and I have a sick knot in my stomach.   
  
"You can't lie to me. I know that was your first kiss anyways." He growls, not warningly or angerly just like he's pissed at me lying to him.   
  
"So." I can only choke that word out. He turns and stares at me. I can't tell what color his eyes are. Shit!   
  
" 'So' ? That's all you have to say?" snapped Life. I feel tears sting the back of my eyes, but I won't cry, I never cry. I feel lost, lost for words, lost for sight, just...lost. He shifts so he can drag me onto his lap, so I face toward him. I protest but his ears are deaf to them. I just stare at his chest refusing to look him in the eye. He takes my chin in his hand and forces me to look at him.   
  
"Wench, you can't tell me you never wanted your first kiss to mean somthing." He states plainly, waiting for me to answer. I just sit there and stare at him. The full moon was giving me enough light to see half his face, shadowing the other side. He's hiding his emotion because his eyes are silver. He starts to lean forward. I think, 'O shit!' but lean forward too. My heart is poundin in my chest and i'm sure he can hear it. We're a few centimeters apart and about to kiss, but Lady Luck ain't on my side. Since just then .....................  
  
To BE Continued!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Srry for the mushy stuffing at the end. I had to do that! Anyways, wot happens next ! R+R pleeze...give me ideas what happens next in the stori if you want. Give me comments, complaints, or Questions you have. I"m all ears! PEACE OUT!!! 


	4. Srry It's Reeeeaaaallll LateEvil Scheme!

Me: I'm baaack! Again! OK I know the last story kinda sucked.  
  
Life: KINDA SUCKED?! It was SHIT!   
  
Me: Liiiiiffffe! Shuddap!   
  
Life: Make me!  
  
me: fine, if you don't shutthefreak up then i'll make Kikyou OR Naraku kiss you in this chapter....AND make it a double lemon..  
  
Life: *gulp* O.O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Me: ^^ On with the storay!   
  
Disclaimer: i don' own nuttin' O well.....  
  
NOTE!!: In case u didn't read last chap....I changed me age...i supposed ta' be fifteen so just add two years to my Voices's ages. Kay? Kay.   
  
Life's eye color changing chart; ^^ Jus in case you forget some of it.....  
amber-he's angery,   
silver-usual/sarcastic,   
gold-REALLY happy(Very UNUSUAL),   
bright Green-being mischeivious/suspicious,   
blue-sad,   
grey- disappointed/down,  
Dark purple- serious, very serious,   
pink- he's innocent (as if ^^;) aaaand   
red-thinking cruelly and is gonnna do alota harm,   
OH! and when he's being hentai his eyes go dark green  
yellow-he's annoyed.  
grey-blue; he confused  
black-angsty, and crap  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Wench, you can't tell me you never wanted your first kiss to mean somthing." He states plainly, waiting for me to answer. I just sit there and stare at him. The full moon was giving me enough light to see half his face, shadowing the other side. He's hiding his emotion because his eyes are silver. He starts to lean forward. I think, 'O shit!' but lean forward too. My heart is poundin in my chest and i'm sure he can hear it. We're a few centimeters apart and about to kiss, but Lady Luck ain't on my side. Since just then there was a scream inside the house.   
  
Me and Life pulled away and we stared at each other for a minute. Too shocked by what we were about to do to say anything. I jumped off his lap and bolted back inside. Leaving the dazed and shocked hanyou on the roof. As I ran down the stairs I hoped my blush was gone...even though it was about to come back. I averted my eyes from the scene. Naraku, apparently, slept nude and was sleepwalking. I looked over to the livingroom where Inu had covered Kagome's eyes and Sango sheilded her eyes with her boomerang, Miroku is crouching down behind the boomerang too, trying to keep eyes of Naraku and grope Sango at the same time....-_-;;;;figures. Since Sessy wasn't there Rin was staring wide-eyed at Naraku.   
  
"So that's why boys are diff'ernt than girls. Oh." Rin blinks a few times and goes back to watching TV. Greaat, Sessy is sure gonna burst a blood vein when he finds out.   
  
"IT BURNS! IT BURNS!" shouted Outcast running from the room, arm sheilding her eyes. I stare after my usually nonchalant and 'whatever' Voice, that was overreacting, especially for her! Life is coming down the stairs and sees the what's happening. He turns confused grey/blue eyes on me, then realizes that I should be sheilded from the...*cough* openess of Naraku. He steps in front of me, so he is facing me.   
  
"What the fuck is going on here?" he hisses at me. I look up at him and shrugg.  
  
"How am I ta' know? I just came down here and saw Naraku sleepwalking. How are we gonna stop this?"   
  
"Close your eyes." He growls. I do so and I hear him move away. I open my eyes to see Life lift Naraku by his hair and throw him back down into the basement. Then I hear another schreech. Kikyou. And then I hear Kouga hiting on Naraku! O GOD! I turn crimson again, but walk into the living room. LIfe ran to the kitchen to clean out his eyes and clean his hands.   
  
Inu has taken his hands off of Kagome's eyes and Sango lowers her boomerang, cautiously.   
  
"Damnit, I'm gonna need therepy now!" shouted Inu, falling onto the couch and covering his head with a pillow. Kagome is a little pale, "I think I'll join you Inu."  
  
"Dude, no offense, but you two needed threpy waaaaayyyy before this!" comments Joker, who jumps out from behind a chair.   
  
"I think I'll need another eye patch." grumbles Kaede.   
  
"For real! He could poke an eye out wit' that thing!" shouts Joker. I turn wide-eyes to him while Miroku drops his staff.   
  
"You were lookin' that far SOUTH!" shouted Sango, like she couldn't believe it, then she realizes what she said and blushes. Joker reddens and tries to stammer a way out. Everyone falls over anime style when he says, 'I couldn't help it.'   
  
I stare up at the ceiling, totally shocked from everything that happened within the last twelve hours. We had left the fangirls at the mall, and somehow all the other fangirls from this morning had just disappeared. Naraku probably flashed them. ^^ LIke they'd leave cuz of that! I stand and look around the room The only one not fazed by this was Arro who was watching TV and preening his chiken suit like a flamingo.   
  
"Yo! Arro, weren't you fazed by this?" I ask him.  
  
He turns toward me and answers, "I had to sleep wit that the other night!" I turn pale and stare up at the ceiling, why couldn't I have normal guests? Everyone in the room turned pale also and looked really sick.   
  
"I think I'll go to bed." groans Sango as she and whoever else she shared my room with walked tiredly upstairs. Others departed, quietly, while some ran for the nearest bathroom to vomit in. I sigh and plop down on the unoccupied couch. As I close my eyes a voice booms over me.  
  
"Move your ass, wench." it states. Life again. I open my eye and glare at him, "I said move wench."  
  
"Fuck you." I state. Not really supposed to say that sentence but what the fuck! He's kinda shocked by that as I see his eyes go wide and turn lavendery silver (Means he shocked big time^_^) He stares a bit then glowers. He decides to just lift my head and sit down, dropping my head into his lap. I stare up at him, like he was a freak or something. His eyebrows are raised, as if waiting for me to retort or snapp at him to get up. I just shrugg and turn over to watch the TV.   
  
That's when I see all of the Inu gang come downstairs. Kagome is holding Shippou, Inu is swearing about the kitsune's idoticy, Sango is just looking sleepy as is Miroku, Souta, and Kohaku. Shippou looks petrified though. When Miroku sees Life and me he gets that goofy hentai smile on that makes me just want to kick the shit outta him. Life growls, he sees Miroku's smile. I look up at him, his eyes have gone red/magenta (angry/embarassed). I sit up and look at them.  
  
"Sumthing the matter?" I asked, Shippou looked at me wide-eyed and i thought I heard a little whine come from him. I look straight into his petrified eyes.   
  
"W-w-well I, ya' see I, um, I mofadsjosad." He mumbled the last part out. I tilted my head to the side and thought a moment, sounded like something to do with a complooter. What the hell was a complooter....wait...COMPUTER! Duh! I closed my eyes a moment thinking all the things that could've happened. O well he's a lil' kid, I just started my way up the stairs and trudged into my bedroom. I looked at my computer sitting on my desk.   
  
On it in a text box read....VIRUS! VIRUS! VIRUS!...and shaking. The Inu cast had walked up behind me. I turned to Shippou and asked if he was on the net. He said Yah. Hmmmmm....I clicked the close box and had my computer scan for a virus. NOTHING.   
  
"don' worry Ship. Just a stoopid fake thing." I shrugged. He looked relieved while INU cursed some more. Obviously Shippou must've gone into his dramatics thinking he busted my computer big time. I shrugged and started out of my room down the hall when I was stopped by Rin.   
  
I looked down at the small child with wide-eyes as she said, "Miss, Rin scared, Lord Sessy idn't here to protect me."   
  
I pop my head back into my room and ask if there'd be room for Rin tonite. Kagome welcomes her in and as I leave I hear a bit of giggling from Rin. I smile and walk on downstairs to my 'bed' aka the couch. When I arrive I find Life sprawled out, taking up all the room. I glower at him, exaustion taking over my body.   
  
"Get up Life." I growl, he looks up at me smuggly and says no. I glare more at him and mutter, "Heel, heel, heel, HEEL!" (A/N: Forgot I could subdue him couldn't you you forget full ppl!) He's slammed into the couch, surprisingly not breaking it, four times. He curses at me as I walk over to a chair and make myself comfortable by laying in it sideways, legs over an arm and head against the opposite.  
  
"Come on wench, you can lay down." I heard Life grumble. I looked over at him and glared murderously.   
  
"No way! It's contaiminated now." I snapp at him. He gets his annoyed yellow eyes on, as he stomps over to where I'm laying and lifts me off the chair bridal style. He drops me on the couch uncaringly and stoops over me so his face is a few inches above mine.   
  
"When I tell ya you can fucking do something--" Life didn't finish because there was a shout and Life lifted his head. There was Miroku standing there 'cheering' Life on for doing something he wasn't. (A/n: *cough* like I 'd do that Hah! *i'm blushing*) Life's growl started and the growl grew, rumbling through his chest.   
  
"Gee Life, I didn't know you had it in ya'." came Arro, peeking from behind the wall that connected the living room to the openway. Life's eyes went red at that comment and he lunged for Arro, who screamed like a girl and took off downstairs into thr basement. Miroku watched with amusement on his face.   
  
"What the heck are you smiling about Houshi?" I snapped. (Houshi means monk I think)   
  
"You should know." States Miroku, a perverted twinkle in his eyes. I glare at him and stand. As I stalk up to him he puts his hands to his face to keep me from slapping him. This site is hilarious, so I smirk my evil Vegeta from DBZ smirk and kick him where the sun don't shine.   
  
Well, let's just say he was caught by surprise and tumbled into a heap of pain. When he fell he dropped his staff and it hit him on the head so he was unconscious in like two minutes. I smile again, hmm... unconscious Miroku+my scheme+ Naraku = the three E's: Evil, Emabarassment, and Eh?   
  
Life came in and looked at me, he saw the evil glint in my eyes as I looked up at him. His eyes were wide with suspicious horror. I grinned up at him.  
  
"What are you scheming wench." He asked, stepping over Miroku's body and toward me. I just smiled up at him and motioned for him to bring head near mine so I could whisper my plan in his ear. His eyes widened and he stared at me like I was from another planet.   
  
Whatever...I had a scheme going on and I was going to go with it.  
  
!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`\  
Srry this chapter sucked, I need more of the INu cast in it and stuff. Srry...really tired. Homework,homework, homework......U.U zzZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz---Huh! woops sorry Peace ou- (u.u) zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz 


	5. MY SCHEME AND OTHER CRAPLONG AWAITED CHA...

Hi ya'll  
  
I gotz to mention Seiya, Am, and Ki......I ain't lettin you spend the day with Inu..... Srry....*.*...But I mite beable to fit ya' in with Sessy when he gets back ^.~ Review and tell me wot cha' think.   
  
Life: Just fucking get on with the story wench.  
  
Me: Life....*I look at him* did ya' really want to kiss me in the last two chappies?  
  
Life: O.O;; uhhh....NO! . Why the Hell would you want me to do that?  
  
Me: *I tilt my head a tint of red on my cheeks and look at him* v.v (dissapointed/looking down face) Jus' wondering.   
  
Arro: On with the story!  
  
Life: WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM!  
  
Arro: Uhhh...Internet!  
  
Disclaimer: i don' own nuttin' O well.....  
  
NOTE!!: In case u didn't read last chaps....I changed me age...i supposed ta' be fifteen so just add two years to my Voices's ages. Kay? Kay.   
  
Life's eye color changing chart; ^^ Jus in case you forget some of it..... more being added everday  
  
amber-he's angery,   
  
silver-usual/sarcastic,   
  
gold-REALLY happy(Very UNUSUAL),   
  
bright Green-being mischeivious/suspicious,   
  
blue-sad,   
  
grey- disappointed/down,  
  
Dark purple- serious, very serious,   
  
pink- he's innocent (as if ^^;) aaaand   
  
red-thinking cruelly and is gonnna do alota harm,   
  
OH! and when he's being hentai his eyes go dark green  
  
yellow-he's annoyed.  
  
grey-blue; he confused  
  
black-angsty, and crap  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What are you scheming wench." He asked, stepping over Miroku's body and toward me. I just smiled up at him and motioned for him to bring head near mine so I could whisper my plan in his ear. His eyes widened and he stared at me like I was from another planet.   
  
Whatever...I had a scheme going on and I was going to go with it. I look down at the unconscious and unexpecting Miroku and smile evilly.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Next Morning;  
  
"Hellllllloooooo nurse!" shouts Naraku chasing around some "new" girl in the house. "She's" dressed in a purple tube dress, and has a pair of high heels on.   
  
"Get away from me shithead!" shouts the *cough* girl, who now sounds amazingly like Miroku. Oooo..oooo I know it's Miroku.....'s Twin Sista!!!! ^-^ WRONG! Hehe....  
  
I was sitting outside on a chair on the porch, whilst Naraku chased the "girl" around the backyard. Inu and Sessy came out, bowls of raman in hand and sweatdropped seeing Naraku chase the "girl" around. They took a seat by me and asked what was up. Yes, Shadow did return Sessy this afternoon, but wouldn't tell what went on b/w them....hmph. Hey! That's a whole nother story thou.  
  
"Miraika (Note: I made up a girl name for Miroku) just visited me from a faraway place. She's flirting with Naraku." I winked at them, Inu looked confused, but Sessy got the idea and an evil smirk appeared on his lips. Inu starts to catch on and sniggers.  
  
"Serves the lecher right." laughed Inu as he sat down in one of the four chairs at the table. Sessy leaned up against the railing of the porch to watch Naraku and *Cough* Miraika. A few moments later a litted blur came out and hugged itself to Sessy's leg.  
  
"Rin sooooo happy Lord Sessy is baaack!" squealed Rin, Sessy's leg was caught in a human Death Lock. Sessy looked down at Rin and smiled, but quickly looked away when he heard a girly scream from behind a bush in the back yard.  
  
"Well, Naraku must've found out." I laugh. There was a rustle behind the bush and a moan could be heard.  
  
"And he doesn't seem to mind." stated Inu wide-eyed and pale, he looked at his Ramen, "I think I just lost my appetite."   
  
"Sessy! Guess what Rin learned!" Rin tugged on Sessy's pant leg and he looked down. I was in the doorway to the house, following a nauseous Inu when I heard her say that. Shizola, Naraku's sleep walking last night. I turn right when I hear Rin tell him what she 'learned'. Oh SHIT! I think.   
  
Sessy growls looking up at me. Murder clearly written on his face. Too bad he didn't have a subdueing spell too. I turn on my heel and run like hell to my room, a rabid Sessy at my heels. I shut the door in Sess's face and lock it. I hear him beating the crap out of my door on the other side and he's roaring about what a bad sitter I am and stuff.   
  
"Hey! Don't yell at me. Go beat the shit outta Naraku! He's the one who don't sleep with boxers on!" Instantly the pounding stops and I ran to my window to see Sess beating the shit outta a Naraku, in wrinkled clothes. He's cussing out Naraku and Rin is watching, counting al the new words she's 'learning'. She is soooo going to have one messed up childhood. I go to my door and unlock it to see Flaunt and Life making out right there in the hallway, leaning against a wall.   
  
I look up to the ceiling and ask God what I did to deserve this and look back at the couple.   
  
"Excuse me, but why don't you two go get a fucking room?" I growl at them as I walk past them. Flaunt looks at me boredly and catches my arm with her fucking long nails, leaving a huge gash. I flinch and glare at her as I walk downstairs and walk into the bathroom there.   
  
"Fucking bitch, she really overdid it." I growl as I wash off my cuts and bandage my arm. There are four long red marks ,oozing thick scarlet gobs of blood, from two inches above my elbow, rounding into my inner arm and ending in a huge gash under my wrist. That fucking little shit was quick and precise with those nails. I'm not in a mood to be messed with today. I grabb a bottle of Nair and head for Flaunt's room. She'll be getting a surprise soon enough, and my taste for revenge will be satisfied. (Note, Nair is for girls so they can get all the hair offa their legs, kinda like lotion and it stinks like rotton eggs. Guess what I'm going to do? ^^)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
fifteen minutes later   
  
I'm sitting on the couch staring mindlessly at the TV, wondering what the heck to do today. Then a wonderful idea comes to me. Souta, Kohaku, Rin, and Shippou come bounding in complaining of boredom. I smile at them and tell them to round everyone up except Kaede and Wise (THey won't have many parts in this story so O well)   
  
Ten minutes later everyone is in the livingroom, pissed that they were interupted from their duties of being bored and dragged into the living room for no reason.   
  
"OK, you guys. Do you want to go...to X-Treme Point today!" I ask. (A/N: made up amusement park, if ther is one called that I didn't know. Srry.)   
  
The voices smile and run upstairs for money, hats, money, and comfortable shoes and some swimsuits. The Inu casts is asking what it is and I explain, "IT's the Freaking Best Roller Coaster park/water park eva!"   
  
We are al ready in like five seconds tops and off before anything could ruin our day.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
At X-Treme Point   
  
"Let's see wot should we go on first?" I asked looked at a map of the whooooollle park. We all had changed into our swimsuits in the bathrooms at the park. I wore a navy blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans with 5/8 of the legs cut off and a pair of sandals. While the other girls just wore some shorts and the guy some shirts, or no shirts.   
  
"Definately Heck Spink!" Shouted Joker.  
  
"What is Heck Spink?" asked Kagome. Joker smiled and pointed to the nearest rollercoaster. It started on a huge hill then from there sprialed down, went back up loop-de-loop five times and end. It was fast AND you sat in seats with your feet hanging out, but you were buckled in by those things that look like preservers, or something. USE YOUR IMAGINATION! I can't describe it worth shit.  
  
Kagome paled and muttered in 'oh'. Arro, Naraku, Kikyou, and Kouga were trying to sneak away.   
  
"ARRO!" I snapped, he looked at me innocently, still in his chiken suit wearing trunks over that. It looked like big bird was off to the pool. ^^   
  
I shook my head as we decided to split into groups, so we didn't take up the whole freaking lines. Inu, Kagome, Sango and Miroku (who was all washed up and 'manly). Sessy and Rin, Kohaku, Souta and Shippou. Kikyou, Kouga, and Outcast. And Arro, Naraku, and Joker .  
  
"I'm with Life." Snapped Flaunt as the others began to drift off toward interesting rides or food stands. Flaunt tugged at Life's arm, trying to get him to go to a game and win her a stuffed animal.   
  
"Well then, I guess I'm by myself." I shrugg and start to walk away, but Life grabs me by the hem of my shirt. I turn around and glare at him. He glares back with annoyed yellow eyes and retorts, "Not after what happened at the mall yesterday you ain't wench."   
  
I rolled my eyes, he was being way overprotective of me now. I finally had a theory about why he was acting like he cared about me, like that'd ever happen. It was because there were other ppl on 'his' turf. AKA Sessy and Inu. Them three being dogs and all they have to protect their 'property'. Feh, if Life saw me as property I'd kick his ass around the world and back.   
  
Flaunt glared daggers at me and I just stuck my tounge out childishly at her. She hmphed and went back to bugging Life about getting her a stuffed cat. I rolled my eyes again and looked at the game. Darts.   
  
"Hey, Life, betcha I can win a bigger prize that ya'." I smile defiantly at him as he turns towards me. Eyebrows rose and a smug look on his face.  
  
"I take that challenge wench." He says. We pay a dollar for three darts each and he goes first. He throws the darts, each landing smack dab in a balloon, he gets a friggin huge bear. How the heck am I gonna win now? He turns towards me again and smirks. I grimace at him and throw my darts, praying to God I win this bet. My first two shots were golden, now the third. I threw and it was all slo-mo. It bounced offa the balloon, flipped arond and shot straight at Flaunts hair, which was piled on her head today. It shot right through the hair, richoceted offa lightpost, and straight at two baloons closely placed together. The dart hit it's target and rubbery confetti sprayed everywhere.   
  
I was given bigger toys, and better toys....guess what it is! A life size Inu Plushie AND A Sessy sized one. ^^ I am sooooo pschyed. But how the hell am i going to carry thiese things around? Good questoin. Hmmm....I ask Life politely to take them and shove em' in the limo we drove. The cast had the limo.   
  
He's still shocked at that 'skill' and does what I ask. Leaving me with a pissed Fluant. Shit that wasn't one of my better moves. She looks at me murderously and I swear her eyes were blood red. I back up a few steps, as I do she advances closer, eyes narrowed and arm up ready to claw my eyes out.   
  
She lunged at me and I back up some more. I spin around and run like hell is after me, which it is. As I near the place that sells food I am dodging ppl with hotdogs, drinks, and fries. Behind me I heard a big SPLOOSH! I turn to see Flaunt, drenched from head to toe in red soda, a large I believe. That's when Life came back, he took a look at Flaunt and she started whining.  
  
"Allyson threw pop on me now i'm all stickyyyyyy, ewww."   
  
"Well there's the wine, now where's the cheese." I snapped and started to walk away. Knowing that Life will be on her side. I have walked a good five minutes when I see that Life is coming up behind me. I keep on walking ignoring the doof and try to find a good ride with a short line. He catches me by the back of my shirt and spins me around.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
With Inu, Kag, San, and Miroku.   
  
"Come on Kagome, let's get on this one." Inu is pulling Kagome in, who's flailing aorund like a little child.   
  
"No! I don't wanta go on that MONSTOROUS THING!" cries Kagome as she tries desperately to get away. Sango and Miroku are watching nearby and just sweat drop.  
  
"Let's get on the ride." mutters Sango, her face red as she acted like she didn't know Inu and Kag.  
  
"Let's." smirks Miroku as he follows Sango on to the Roller Coaster Ride. A few minutes later, a huge cry rings out from the ride on the first hill...."HENTAI!" and we see a small speck falling out of the roller coaster cart thing, but landing safely in a child's blow-up castles, a huge red mark on his cheek and swirly eyes.  
  
"Hey misder." A little kid pokes the unconscious form of Miroku with his shoe, he turns around and shouts, "Mommy I dhink this man id dead."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OK that's all, it's funky and suxs but I'm srry, a competion, homework, and REAL writer's blok is really hard on me now. I'll right RRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL soooon, or'll I'l try at least.   
  
PEACE OUT AND REVIEW 


	6. Cahpter 6: The SURPRISE!

Me: I'm BAaaack!  
  
Life: DEAR GOD NO!  
  
Me: -_-;;;; i hate you.  
  
Life: I hate you too...  
  
Me: Anywayz back to the PARK!  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own anything!  
  
OH DEAR GOD! THIS IS MY SIXTH CHAPPIE! I DIN'T THINK I'd GET THIS FAR! I LOVE THIS STORY!  
  
NOTE!!: In case u didn't read last chaps....I changed me age...i supposed ta' be fifteen so just add two years to my Voices's ages. Kay? Kay.   
  
Life's eye color changing chart; ^^ Jus in case you forget some of it..... more being added everday  
  
amber-he's angery,   
  
silver-usual/sarcastic,   
  
gold-REALLY happy(Very UNUSUAL),   
  
bright Green-being mischeivious/suspicious,   
  
blue-sad,   
  
grey- disappointed/down,  
  
Dark purple- serious, very serious,   
  
pink- he's innocent (as if ^^;) aaaand   
  
red-thinking cruelly and is gonnna do alota harm,   
  
OH! and when he's being hentai his eyes go dark green  
  
yellow-he's annoyed.  
  
grey-blue; he confused  
  
black-angsty, and crap  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
With Me and Life  
  
"Buzz off Life!" I shout at him as I try to push away from him in the crowd. He glares at me.  
  
"No Al, come on....let's go get on a ride." He grumbles as he pulls me towards a ride that is reallllyyy short. We get on immediately and are shoved into a two person roller coaster car. When we start moving i'm slapped outta shock and realize I'm on the HAUNTED MAYHEM ride...guareteed to make you pee your pants. I never have gone on this and I sooooo don't want to.   
  
"LIFE YOU BASTARD!" I shout at him. He looks at me and give me an arrogant smirk..."YOU KNOW I NEVER WANT TO RIDE THIS!"   
  
"Boohoo." he says sarcastically as he turns away. My bottom lip tremble and my eyes start watering in the smoky tunnel we are climbing up. I look down at my hands.   
  
"You really do hate me." i whisper in a voice so low i was surprised that Life could even hear me. He gave me a quizzical look, seeing the tears and hearing my comment. He reached a hand over and wiped away a tear traveling down my cheek. I look up at him and he comes a little closer.   
  
!!!!!!!!!!111111111111111111111111!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11  
  
W/ Sessy, Rin, Kohaku, Shippou, and Souta.   
  
"Let's go over dar!"  
  
"NO! there!"  
  
"I want CANDY!"  
  
"I need to ppeeeeeeee!"  
  
"AHhh! a spider! ahhhh! Save me!"  
  
That was all Sessy heard while the kids ran around him rushing from one kiddy ride to the next, dragging him to buy them food, and taking him on some low level boring rides.   
  
Sessy was looking around boredly while the kids went on a boat ride. When they got back all were soaking wet and being escorted by one of the workers from the park.   
  
"Are these your kids?" asked the woman haughtilly.  
  
"If you mean by my offspring no....my charges yes." growled Sesshomaru, standing up from the bench he was sprawled out on. He was wearing black jeans and a black shirt with shades over his eyes. The woman glared at him and said, "Well your 'charges' just tipped over their boat and another kid's boat, causing the ride to shut down today. I suggest you give them a spanking and a time-out and punish them severly."  
  
"Hey! We didn't mean to tip the boats! The lil' bastard and bitch from the other boat were making fun of Shippous' ears! so I jumped inta thier boat and punched them and stuff!" shouted Rin...a scowl planted on her usually cheery features.   
  
"yeah! and I jumped in after her to save her when she fell!" shouted Kohaku, Souta and Shippou nodded comfirming the stories.  
  
The lady was horrified at Rin's language, cussing at her age oh my! Sessy smirked and replied, " Well then I see no reason to punish them...there was no fault in thier actions."   
  
"NO FAULT. That little brat of a girl just cussed TWICE! and all admitted to using violence to solve a simple issue!" the lady screamed.   
  
THe kids and Demon Lord looked at her with blank expressions, all the kids were copying Sessy, "So." THey all answered in synchronized time. The woman's eyes bugged and she gaped as the group walked away without a second look.   
  
"What should we do noooooowwww?" asked Shippou, back to his happy-go lucky sunshiny self. THey were all already dri and waiting for some new fun things to hapen.   
  
"What do you wanta do lord Sessy!?" asked Rin tugging on Sessy's hair. Sessy looked down at Rin...seein her cute self look up at him innocently. Boy he couldn't wait til she got older. (O.O Where did that come from Sessy?)   
  
"Whatever ya' wanta do." he grumbles.   
  
"I KNOW! let's go ride on the carolsel!" shouts Souta as he ran toward the merry-go-round. Rin pulled Sessy onto the ride too. Rin got a white horse with Sessy sitting behind her. ^.^ KAWAII! Souta got a tiger, Kohaku a Lion, and Shippou took an ostrich. AS they went round and round Sessy could hear the ppl giving their comments on him riding with Rin. Some thought he was a perve while others thought it was kawaii and such a kodak moment while others bet he was a raper and she was his new victim. Shitheads he thought as he glared at all the shitheads thinking he''d rape her.   
  
When the ride was over the kids were dizzy and had to sit down while Sessy got them some snocones. WHen he got back he passed them all out and leaned against a cool wall of concrete by the bench as the kids ate thier snocone and he ate his. His instincts kicked in when he heard a splat and a cry from Rin. His head snapped over to look at her to make sure she was OK....She was, just her snocone fell on the ground and tears were threatening to spill.   
  
He sighed and handed his snocone to the starting sobb girl. she looked up at Sessy with her big brown eyes (A/N PLleeezze excuse if that's wrong...haven't seen her in manga or Anime yet) and she gave her award-winning smile to him as she gingerly took the cone and began eating it timidly as she stared back up at him as he stared back at her. Sessy stopped staring and watched all the fat tourists waddle around like ducks, snapping annoying pictures and talking giberish to thier comrades.   
  
BORING place to be and NOT Kill humans. thought Sessy a smirk tugged at his lips as he imagined the horror and fear he could deliver on such unknowing and bountiful humans. Ahhh the screams and shouts of pure agonizing pain. The schreeches and fire. THe smell of blood to incite your brutal instincts. That was why he liked the thrill of being evil....hardly ever a dull moment.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
WIth Kag and Inu.  
  
"where are Sango and Miroku?" Kagome wondered out loud as she looked around for them.  
  
"Probably scre-" Inu was starting to say *ahem* kiss each other*cough* right* cough*  
  
"INU!" shouted Kagome glaring at Inu who gave her an exhasuted and whatever look.   
  
"What?'  
  
. "THere are lil kids around!" snapped Kagome. INu shrugged and said wotever bitch.  
  
"INU!"   
  
-_-; "Wotever."  
  
"MOMMY! Guess what I learned!! that girl's a B****." said some random childish voice.  
  
"RANDY!"   
  
"Wot mommy?"  
  
"SEE WHAT YOU DID INU!" screamed Kagome going tomato red. Inu was laughing his head off and was having himself a good old time when he heard the loudest HEEL in the world.   
  
"I'm guessing Al and Life aren't getting along." smirked Inu staring in the direction the the subdueing activation word.   
  
Kagome just smirked too and giggled a little as she followed Inu who was interested in a game where you hit the mallet and send the thing up to the bell. He tired and , surprise surprise, he won. He gave Kagome the Huge teddy thing and said it was too girly for him. Kag glomped him...^^  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
As Life leaned over i just stared at him wide-eyed. A smirk was on his lips as he gently touched his lips to mine. I closed my eyes and felt my whole body heat up and a tingle spread over myself. When he pulled away I felt a little cold. I stared wide-eyed up at him again, but he turned away from me to see the car was nearing the top of the hill.   
  
I looked at him trying to see his eyes, seeing if they had changed color. It was too damn dark. I looked up ahead just as huge slimey and hairy spider thing dropped down infront of me. I screamed at the top of my lungs and saw that it was fake. I heard Life snicker and shot a look at him. He smirked at me and took my hand as we started down the hill. Things popped out at us, ugly zombies, mumies, swamp things, and BARNEY! I didn't scream again but I did have a death hold on Life's hand.   
  
At the end of the ride I was shaking like a leaf and Life had to basically carry me off the ride. When we got down there I realized there was a picture thing where you got pictures for the Mayhem ride. Life waltzed in, leaving me outside still shaking like a fuckig leaf on a bench. Shit that ride was fun, but it was as frightening at Naraku sleepwalking in the nude!   
  
When Life came out he hoisted me to my feet and dragged me off into the crowd. He made sure I didn't get lost, tightly gripping my hand, and pulled me jerkily through the crowd of fat and skinny, tall and short, normal and punk. When we finally found an open spot he asked me where I wanted to go next.   
  
A smile tugged at my lips, instantly I said, "Neptune's Revenge."   
  
Neptune's was an awesome water ride. He shrugged and pulled me in the direction of the water ride area. The crowds were begining to thin out and I saw the towering blue and white ride ahead. Amazingly there was no line and Life pulled me up the stairs, after we had bought a locker to stuff our Life's clothes in, I forgot mine. I knew I was forgetting someting, but I took my jeans off. I still wore my shirt and I couldn't help but watch as Life pulled down his pant to reveal his red swimming trunks. He left his shirt on too.   
  
I got into a raft that sat two people. Life climbed in behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist as the worker pushed us down into the dark and wet tunnel. I had to leave my glasses with my clothes in the locker and could hardly see a thing, but it was still exciting. In one of the tubes we went upside down and I almost had a heartattack when felt one of Life's hands slide up a little further under my breast. But it was after a jump so I assumed his hand slipped. (Life: Why the hell would I do that? *eyes are magenta awww....he's embarassed! ^^)   
  
When the tube finally let out into daylight again we richocheted out of it and landed roughly in the waiting water area below. I smiled as I stumbled out of the raft. Life helping me, since he got out first. I smiled up at him, my bangs falling in my eyes and my hair was plastered to my back from being drenched with water. I could tell Life smiled back as he guided me down the steps and picked the next ride.   
  
Pretty soon it neared the time we had to leave, we started for the place we all agreed to meet at.   
  
We all agreed to meet at the carosel, that's where Life and me were. We sat down on the bench...waiting,waiting, waiting....BORING.   
  
"Hey Life?"  
  
"What wench?" He grumbles, his drooping eyelids trying to find one of our comrades so we at least go to the car while they wait here.   
  
"Why did you kiss me?" I ask. He stiffens, I can't see his eyes because he has sunglasses on.   
  
"What kiss?" He growls, down right denying the facts. My eyes go wide and I can feel the tears sting them.   
  
"The one you gave me on Haunted Mayhem." I snapp at him. Tears threatened to spill out on my face.   
  
"Feh...I never kissed you." He growled again. I close my eyes to control the burning liquid trying to come out. Why the hell is he doing this? I think to myself. I hang my head and stare at my hands.   
  
"Life....." I start.  
  
"What?" he asks silently.  
  
"HEEL!" I shout at the top of my lungs...sending him plunging through the wooden bench and onto the cement walkway beneath. I mutter that i"m going to wait in the car...knowing Life hears me and storm out to the Limo parked oddly in a parking space. I crawl into the back and lay down...all of a sudden I don't feel too good. I feel some tears slide down my cheeks, some landing on my lips. I lick them away and taste the bitterness of them...like how i feel inside right now. I pull over my Inu Plushie (Forgot i won it huh?) and hug it to me.   
  
A few minutes later, while i'm on the edge of blurry sleep, I hear the limo door open and everyone pile in. I know some are looking at me, wondering why I was crying but I ignore them and fall asleep...into dreams where my harsh reality becomes unknown.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HI ya'! Funky ending right now.... Too much about me...need more inu...and mir and sang and kag and *Slaps head* Srry....recording error. Uhmm....sad little ending huh? Will I forgive Life? What did Sango and Miroku doo after the 'incident' on the roller coaster? Where was Flaunt and the evil ppl? Where did Joker and Flaunt go? Next time on Writer's Blok Suxs these questions might be answered!   
  
Life: Or not.   
  
Me: *Glare* I'm pissed at you! GO AWAY!  
  
Life: OR not.  
  
Me: HEEL HEEL HEEL HEEL HEEL HEEL HEEL HEEL HEEL HEEL HEEL HEEL HEEL! i'm REALY pissed.  
  
Life: BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM, ETC   
  
Me: Ja ne and R+R puh leeze...give me ideas if you think u gots something kewl... 


	7. Chapter 7: What do I have in store for L...

Hi! I'm back! O yeah! OK the last chapter, to me, sucked monkeies so I'm gonna try and make this one waaaaaaaayyyyyy better...maybe...^^  
  
Life: U better...the last one sucked.  
  
Me: DId you readers hear something? Hmmm...I gues it was just a LOSER...ow! My HEEL hurts....o man i must've really hurt my HEEL while skating....my HEEL sure hurts....speaking of HEEL-s don't you just hate bread HEEL?   
  
Life: *Being smashed further and further into floor* bitch!  
  
Me: -_-;; I hate Life right now....can u tell?   
  
On with the story....  
  
Disclaimer: i don' own nuttin' O well.....  
  
NOTE!!: In case u didn't read last chaps....I changed me age...i supposed ta' be fifteen so just add two years to my Voices's ages. Kay? Kay.   
  
Life's eye color changing chart; ^^ Jus in case you forget some of it..... more being added everday  
  
amber-he's angery,   
  
silver-usual/sarcastic,   
  
gold-REALLY happy(Very UNUSUAL),   
  
bright Green-being mischeivious/suspicious,   
  
blue-sad,   
  
grey- disappointed/down,  
  
Dark purple- serious, very serious,   
  
pink- he's innocent (as if ^^;) aaaand   
  
red-thinking cruelly and is gonnna do alota harm,   
  
OH! and when he's being hentai his eyes go dark green  
  
yellow-he's annoyed.  
  
grey-blue; he confused  
  
black-angsty, and crap  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Life....." I start.  
  
"What?" he asks silently.  
  
"HEEL!" I shout at the top of my lungs...sending him plunging through the wooden bench and onto the cement walkway beneath. I mutter that i"m going to wait in the car...knowing Life hears me and storm out to the Limo parked oddly in a parking space. I crawl into the back and lay down...all of a sudden I don't feel too good. I feel some tears slide down my cheeks, some landing on my lips. I lick them away and taste the bitterness of them...like how i feel inside right now. I pull over my Inu Plushie (Forgot i won it huh?) and hug it to me.   
  
A few minutes later, while i'm on the edge of blurry sleep, I hear the limo door open and everyone pile in. I know some are looking at me, wondering why I was crying but I ignore them and fall asleep...into dreams where my harsh reality becomes unknown.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wake up Al..." I was being shaken awake by Sango...she looked a little worried as did Kag who, with Sango were waiting for me to get up out of the limo. I blink my eyes, and stand shakily to my feet. Damn crying always left me like this....damnit. I smile weakly at them and start out of the limo. They follow, silent and not asking questions. I think they figured i wouldn't want to talk about my problem....I never could tell ppl my feelings.   
  
I tripped on inside and crashed down on the couch, tired as hell from crying and tired from the day at the park. Sango and Kag looked at each other and Kag stepped up to me.  
  
"Al...if you want...you can sleep in your room tonite....we'll just separate for the guest rooms." Kagome says to me in her polite and soft voice. I open my eyes and smile.  
  
"If u wouldn't mind...long day....ya' know."   
  
"No, not at all." Sango stepped up. They said they'd take care of getting everyone from that room situated into other rooms....with family or the same sex...that meant no Miroku with Sango... -_-; I have to add that for perves out there *SIgh* there's endless numbers of them....wonder if they are influenced by Miroku...hmm.... anyways.   
  
I walked up the stairs quietly and when everyone was cleared out I closed my bed room door and listened to my Good Charlotte CD. While listening to My Bloody Valentine....someone knocked on my door. I got up and walked over to my door and opened it. It was Inu.   
  
"Hey," He smiled, "Good Charlotte....hossome!" *Hossome is MY word...u may use it in your fanfictions if you like*   
  
"Yeah..figures..u'll come in when this song is playing." I laugh. He raised his eyebrows in silent questioning.   
  
"Reminds me of u....'I ripped out his Throat' (Lyric from the song) .....You killing Hojo for Kag....definately." I smile wider when he blushes. He walks into my room and I close the door after him. He changed the song on it to 'The Young and The Hopeless'. I nearly peed my pants from laughing at him.. He was jamming ot the song, like a dude you'd see at a rock concert.   
  
He was shaking his head like head bangers do...his white hair flying back and forth and he was playing air guitar. He seemed like he knew what he was doing. He ran to my bed, jumped on it, jumped off on to my swiveling computer chair making the chair seat spin around....with him on it. I stared at the ceiling for a moment to regain my breath. When I looked back at him he was back to his old tough Inu self.   
  
"So, what the fucking hell is going on b/w you and that other fucking hanyou?" he asked in a growl. I looked at him and said, "Kagome put u up to this huh?"  
  
He smiled and said, "You caught me...o well...Mission: Life Problems failed. Back to Head Quarters."   
  
He saluted me and swaggerd out the door, just to be thrown back in by Kagome.   
  
"GET IN THERE AND ASK HER WAT THE FREAK IS WRONG!" screamed Kagome from the hallway. Inu had swirly eyes from being thrown back into my room by Kag. I peaked my head out into the hall and said, "Damn girl you must be strong!"  
  
She blushed and I motioned for her and Sango to come in. I kicked Inu's unconscious form out of my room and locked my door to my hanyou, demon and Human-proof hearing room. (My room won't let ppl outside my room eavesdrop on coverses inside)  
  
I related my story to the two girls and they fumed. They were scary. I swear I saw flamed is Kag's eyes! ANd there had to be like fifty viens on Sango's head!   
  
"That bastard! He fucking knows what the hell he did wrong!" snapped Sango.   
  
"He doesn't even deserve u Al! U should ju---" Kagome was cut off by a girl flying threw my bedroom window, crashing it to pieces. The girl showed traits of a jaguar youkai and I knew immediatley who it was.   
  
"ANJEL!" I shouted at the sixteen year old, who smiled widely, showing her fangs off. I smiled back and went up to her.   
  
"I heard you are having Life troubles." smirked Anjel. I nodded and relayed the story to her. SHe listened intently and said, "Well you should make him sorry for that....you should make him WANT you, not make him feel embarassed about it."   
  
"Damnit! Don't you tell me u think I should seduce him?" I asked in a hiss. She smiled and said, "You read my mind!"   
  
"Uh....can u intro us?" asked Sango. I introed Sango and Kagome to my friend Anjel. She smiled back and said hi.   
  
"Uhm....Anjel...could ya fix my window that YOU broke?" i asked, emphasising on 'YOU'. She growled jokingly and snapped her fingers. Instantly the shattered glass became a window again and it looked like it was never broken. She turned back to me. After two minutes of silence a crappy and unoriginal plan forms in my mind.  
  
"Okay Anjel...i have a plan.....here it goes...."I bite my lip as I start, "Step 1) get all dressed up, Step 2) Let Seiya, Kii, and Ami (Other fangrrls) watch over the rest of the Inu gang and my voices besides me and Life...leaving us here alone. 3) *Big Breath* I work on seducing him..." A tingle ran up my spine saying that.  
  
"Let's change one thing though." Anjel starts.  
  
"Wot?"   
  
"I get to watch Koga!" She squealed. I laugh and shake my head.   
  
"Fine u dope." I laugh and she growls again, jokingly. Then she dances around the room like a weirdo, listening to my Good Charlotte CD. Kag and Sango have already gone to get everyone ready to spend a day or maybe longer at a house with THREE Crazy fangirls. After her dance session, Anjel and me get the plan down.   
  
"OK! I'll help you with makeup and we'll have to go shopping ASAP! For a sexy dress or a sexy outfit at the mall." she states. I nodd my head and say, "Uhm...not tooo slutty kay?"  
  
"U are asking for a miracle from me if it ain't slutty!" laughed Anjel....I sweatdropp and smirk at her modesty.   
  
"Oh! How are we going get that bitch Flaunt outta the way?" Askes Anjel. I think about it then a lightbulb goes off in my head.  
  
"She's already taken care of." I smirk. Anjel gives me a questioningly look and I say, "I put Nair in her shampoo bottle...she should be washing her hair about now."   
  
With that a shriek of terror rang out through the house, it was undoubtingly Flaunt. Anjel fell off my bed laughing, she was rolling around on the floor and I feared for her wetting her pants. Finally she contained her laughter and looked at me.   
  
"Are you sure you didn't plan this?!" She laughs. I shake my head and we get on with the details of my planned day for tomarrow. I feel a little weird going on with this, but i can't help but feel excited. I smile through the whole plan, and through our conversations that led off the plan. Before I fell asleep though, Anjel, who was sleeping on a roll out bed on the floor asked.  
  
"Sooooo....when you get married to Life can I be the bride's maid?"   
  
I laugh and fall asleep with a smile on my lips. Who'd have thought I wanted to die just a few hours ago. I guess getting ready to 'seduce' someone has that effect on you.....  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
(something new!)  
  
Life's POV  
  
I laid in my room thinking about the fucking ride on the Mayhem. Damnit! Why did I deny kissing her! Why the fuck am I afraid to admit liking her! DAMNIT! I'm such a weasel. But fuckit WHY do I like her! I have Flaunt!   
  
I roll over on my bed and stare at the ceiling...I wonder what the hell Al's doing. Damn get her outta of my head! She probably hates my guts now! Fuckit! I hate my guts now! I sigh and stare at the ceiling. The whole scene happening all over again. Me draggin' her on to the ride. She calling me a bastard and shit and me being my usual sarcastic self, trying to blok her out. Then she said that I realy did hate her! Damnit! How in hell could I hate her!? But how the hell could I like her! jThat's when I smelled those fucking tears, those fucking salt water tears that made me want to kill myself, and wiped them away. Then I leaned forward and just light pecked her on the lips.   
  
Damn! I'm a chiken, I probably could have gone farther than just giving her a peck. She probably would have heeled me if I made it a French though. -_-; Girls. Wait! Why the hell am thinking this! I never want to French Al! But she didn't do anything when I did kiss her. And on the water ride when I moved my hand up under her breast, she didn't do anything! Damn it! Fuckit! Shitit! I'm such a bastard. Why the hell do I like Al!   
  
OKAY settle down Life. Remeber that you have the sexy vixen Flaunt who'd do anything for you. Al is just a nerdy, grunge looking girl who don't give didlly shit about you. Flaunt is sexy and loves the way you are, even if she is a bit self-absorbed. Al is just lumpy and shit, but at least she's modest. DAMNIT! This is backfiring! DAMN!   
  
Just remeber that you like sexy, curvy vixens of females.....not brainy, nerdy, twerpy girls with no curves.   
  
With that settled, I roll over on my side and prepare to get a good night's sleep. As I started to drift off I hear a schreech of Flaunt's and, being in my groggy state, ignore it! I fell into a dream-filled sleep. My dreams filled with angels with dark and light hair.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Hi! OK Some questions. Do u think I"ll be able to seduce Life? Should I keep a Life POV in my story and add others like Inu's POV, or KAgome's POV? What has happened to Flaunt? Where's Outcast, Anti-mean, and Joker? Will anything happen to me in the next chapter besides being burned alive by flames? Find out next time on Writer's Blok Suxs!   
  
PEACE OUT! 


	8. UhhhhHi?

I'm baaacccckkkkk!   
  
Life: this chapter is soooooo gonna suck....  
  
Me: Shudap idiot.  
  
Life: Make me!   
  
Me: *raises an eyebrow* OK *catches one of his ears in her hand and rubs it.*  
  
Life: Stop! RRRRRRRR! *eyes go magenta*  
  
Me: ^^; on with the story!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.   
  
Life's eye color/mood charts are in the other chapters. NOTE I"M SuPPOSED TO BE FIFTEEN IN THIS....NOT THE AGE I AM NOW. Add two years 2 my Voices's Ages  
  
~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~~~~!~~~~~~~!~~~~~~!~~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!!!~~~!~!~!~~!~!  
  
Life's POV  
  
Just remeber that you like sexy, curvy vixens of females.....not brainy, nerdy, twerpy girls with no curves.   
  
With that settled, I roll over on my side and prepare to get a good night's sleep. As I started to drift off I hear a schreech of Flaunt's and, being in my groggy state, ignore it! I fell into a dream-filled sleep. My dreams filled with angels with dark and light hair.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ally's POV.   
  
The next morning Anjel woke me up early.   
  
"WAKEY WAKEY EGGS AND BAKEY!" shouted Anjel as she threw ice cold water on me. I screamed and woke up instantly. I glared at the jaguar youkai and growled my pathetic human growl before laying back down. I"m not a happy camper in the morning. Anjel...pissed and wanting to get a head start on finding my outfit to 'seduce' Life in, dragged me outta bed and threw me into a tub full of water.   
  
"Anjeeeeelllll!" I whine, standing up in the tub, my PJ's soaked and weighing me down.   
  
"Come on! We need to get a move on it! We gotta get u an outfit for your plan!" Smirks Anjel. I blush remember the plan and walk into my room, dripping wet, to get my normal blue jeans and a long tee to wear. When I'm ready Anjel pulls me out the door and down the stairs. We stopped into the kitchen to grab something to eat to find Life there....great...my plan will be ruined.   
  
But lucky me....he had fallen asleep at the table....his hair had fallen into a bowl of Frosted flakes and milk. I sighed slightly and went to grab a cereal bar from the cupboard. And as I was leaving I gently pulled his hair out of the bowl, trying to be careful not to wake him. Anjel was waitin in the door way giving me a look that told me she thought I would be a great girl for some guy some day. Riiiiiggghhhht.....-_-; i'm not really.....   
  
Anjel rushes out to her fire truck red 1975 toyota celica, which was parked out on the curb. As we took off I saw the three fangirls come and pick up the Inu Cast and Voices. I shake my head...feeling sorry for my charges who had to put up with the crazy fangirls. Pooooooorrrrrrr Inu......-_-;  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Flaunt POV (the horror! The horror!)  
  
That BITCH! I know SHE did this! She put Nair in my shampoo! That BITCH! SHe is sooooo going to pay! I don't care if she made me up! Allyson is going to pay for ruining my beautiful hair.....my poor golden locks, washed down in the slimy and mucky sewers. She is trying to take Life from me and now she wants to ruin my looks! I mean come on! Give up on him Life's mine and I'm more beautiful....not to mention sexier than she could ever be.....She will pay...mark my words....She will pay..  
  
(A/N: ~.~; Can anyone say 'Get over it!' ?)  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ally's POV  
  
We were at the mall....looking in some store called, "We got It" I have no fuking clue who'd name their store that! But anyway Anjel and me were looking for a sexy outfit...one that'd look good on me, but not too showy.   
  
"oooooo! This one would look great! It's Sexy and Tomboyish!" squealed Anjel....she was holding up a leather dress, cut real low in a v-neck, and cut real short to show off leg. I was kinda a tube one...no straps.   
  
"uh......Anjel....no." I shook my head and she facefaulted. I looked around and found a kewl tank with a red dragon print on the chest. Red mettalic letters printed over the dragon said, "I don't bite....Too hard."   
  
"That is awesome! U have to get it!" Anjel squealed. I sweatdropped and went to try it on with a really short black skirt. When I came out I was a little embarassed, but Anjel just loved it.  
  
"This shirt clings to my chest!" I whined, going a little crimson, "And this skirt is too short!"  
  
"Nonsense! The shirt is clinging but it is slimming! And the skirt is showing off your beautiful legs! That is the perfect outfit!" Anjel squeals.   
  
Ten minutes later, after much convincing, whining, and complimenting, Anjel bought the outfit for me. I already had shoes, leather boots acutally with studs on them, to go with my outift. Good thing I had grabbed them before getting out of my house earlier this morning. I sigh wondereing how the Inu cast and my Voices are doing.   
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At Seiya's house w/ Am and Ki.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh get them away from me!" shouted Inu, who was being backed into a wall by three fangirls. Sessy was tied to a chair, a look of horrified fear placed on his features a gag in his mouth.   
  
"Oh come one Inu! We just wanta pet your ears!" squealed Seiya, reaching up to try and grab his ears. Inu jerked his head away and said, "Where's the others?"  
  
There's banging coming from a nearby closet. Inside we see all the Inu cast, besides Inu Sess and Miroku, tied up and gagged. Kikyou was trying desperately to kill the 'Door demon' with her hard head of steel. Finally she ended up on the floor with swirly eyes and everyone trying to sit down and fart on her face. (A/N: o.O;; where'd that come from?)   
  
"Help me!" shouted Miroku, who was upstairs,Am had tied him up there and had gone back up to 'keep him company'. Inu looked fearfully at the front door, then to the stairs and at the two crazy fangirls in front of him.   
  
"Awww....Shitit!" yelled Inu as Seiya dived at him and was stuck to his ears like a tick. She was cooing over his ears and how cute he was and shit.   
  
Ki had Naraku out of the closet and strapped to the drive way, she was trying to kill him by running the lawn mower over him again and again. All it accomplished was getting him horny.....(o.O;;; ewwwwww......) When that failed she decided to try and run over him with a steam roller....no luck. O well.... she thought as she walked back inside, if the steam roller hadn't even made him scream out in agony she didn't know what would. AS she walked in she heard a bird cry, a splat, and Narkaku screaming in horror of the "EVIL BIRD CRAP" on his chest. She strolled back in, contentedly, and decided to get Joker out of the closet.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Life's POV  
  
I woke up three hours after I had sat down to eat. It was ten. Damn! I still had to take a shower and shit! I threw out the soggy Frosted Flakes and ran to my room. After stripping of my clothes (^_^ JUST had to right that!) I hopped into the shower and rinsed off. I wrapped a towel around me and got out of the shower. Smelling no one else around I decided to run down into the laundry room and grab some clothes to wear, being all my fucking clothes still being washed.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ally's POV   
  
"Anjel I can't do this!" I whined. I had changed at the mall so I wouldn't have to go in and let Life see me before I went inside. My stomach was in a knot  
  
"Oh hush! You will be a natural at this. I'll see ya' later!" she squealed as she took off down the road with Koga in her car, bound and gagged in the back seat. ^.^ Anjel always gets wot she wants. I sigh and walk into my house, first making sure my outfit wasn't messed up. I hoped that Life was still asleep so I could get myself ready.  
  
Oh boy....was I wrong.....I guess I should have knocked first. I felt my face heat up as I stared at a dripping wet Life, with only a towel around his middle...just enough to be appropriate to walk around the house. I looked him up and down at looked up at his eyes. He was frozen as I was...his eyes were magena, meaning he was embarassed.   
  
I took a deep breath and thought, Well it's now or never. And started to walk up to him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At Seiya's house.  
  
Well....let's just say that the Inu cast and voices got out of the closet and were reaking havoc. Inu had gotten away from his crazed fan, Seiya. Sessy was untied by Rin when she escaped the closet, and now he was trying to get away on a trike with Rin on his back. He wasn't going very fast....it would have taken him a year to get from the kitchen to the living room.....-_-; idiot. Miroku was nowhere. Sango was trying to get away by throwing her boomerang then jumping on...and riding like a surfboard through a window. But it came back to the house.   
  
Shippou, Kohaku, and Souta were running around screaming like hell was after them. They were runing around with pointy objects in hand and makeup on thier faces acting like a tribe from the deep amazon. Outcast was still standing in the closet...gag and rope clenched in her fists and pissed as hell. Flaunt had disappeared and on TV you heard a news broadcast about some psychotic man in a chiken suit trying to take over the world with a teddy bear....right now he was in Tokyo....trying to gain forces with Godzilla who he claimed was sleeping under the Pacific Ocean..... Okaaaaayyyy..... Kikyou was dropped right outside the closet door...still swirly eyed and smelling like shit...but she always does so...But the others had used her hard head as a battering ram to get and it worked.   
  
Naraku was 'dead' outside...killed by the toxic fumes of the purple bird shit on his chest.   
  
"LUNCH TIME! COME AND GET IT! RAMEN AND ODEN!" shouted Seiya from the dining room where dozens and dozens of bowls or Ramen was laid out or Oden (OK I'm pathetic but WOT is Oden? IS it soup or what?) Everything in the house went silent and then the sounds of stampeding feet rushed into the dining room.   
  
"OK! All are accounted for!" shouted Ki who was doing a head count when everyone came in. Even Arrogant who was all the way in Tokyo hurried back for the food.   
  
"HEY! Girls do you have enough food for my friend Isabell?" asked Arrogant.   
  
"Who's Isabell?" asked Am suspicously. Outside you hear a loud jurassic-like roar and ppl shouting, "HOLY SHIT! IT'S GODZILLA RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"   
  
Arrogant gave an innocent smile (o.O; right) and went back to eating...the question obviously answered.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Hi! This is kinda short but it is a little funny and might get a little more....uh...steamy in the next chappie.....MAYBE...Tell me if I should put a lemon....or if I shouldn't.... ^_^ Wait til Life sees what I have instore from him next....Oh and to answer Seiya about being flamed alived...I meant by flamers who won't like my story! ^^ I'm sooo pessimitic sometimes!   
  
Life: -_-; riiiiggghhhtttttt.....  
  
Me: *Looks at Life and blushes* I saw you in a TOWEL!   
  
Life: Sooo...I saw you in a skimpy outifite *eyes go dark green*  
  
Me: o.O;;;;; HENTAI-ISH THOUGHTs! WHat are you thinking LIFE!?  
  
Life: *Looks at me and eyes go a little darker with a tinge of magenta* Nothing.   
  
Me: Ur eyes are dark green though!   
  
Life: . *Blushes* Uhhhhh........ 


	9. Yes! finally!

CHAPTER NINE !  
  
Me:*blushing really bad* Uh...hi....I think this one is going to be a little....ooooo....I dunno....sexy...so excuse me if I write it horribly. ^^ hehe...uhm.... I'm writing this little heading before everything else and I have no clue what to do for the next chappie so bear with me.   
  
Life: -_-; I hate you...  
  
Me: What brought that up?! *tears forming in eyes...*  
  
Life: Are you PMSing?  
  
Me: *BLUSH* Well it is about that time of month again.....(MAYBE) *BLUSH*  
  
Life: o.O; sorry.....  
  
Me: DID U JUST APOLOGIZE!?  
  
Life: O.O NO! NOT ME!   
  
Me: oh....  
  
Disclaimer: U KNOW THE DRILL! I DO NOT OWN INU!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ally's POV *bLush blush blush"   
  
Oh boy....was I wrong.....I guess I should have knocked first. I felt my face heat up as I stared at a dripping wet Life, with only a towel around his middle...just enough to be appropriate to walk around the house in. I looked him up and down at looked up at his eyes. He was frozen as I was...his eyes were magenta, meaning he was embarassed.   
  
I took a deep breath and thought, Well it's now or never. And started to walk up to him. He was still frozen to the spot....probably too shocked at my outfit to move. God! Why did I tell Anjel my plan! ~mental groan~ When I was right in front of Life I stopped and looked up at him....he was still staring wide-eyed at me. I put on a smile, maybe sexy maybe not you decide, I tilted my head to the side, as if waiting for a reply....I couldn't help but smile at Life's speechlessness and shock.   
  
I raised my hand and started tracing invisible designs on his chest....making him shiver at the feather light touch and making him look down at me like I was a psycho with a torcher that was about to flame him(LIke D .G.) . I smiled up at him again and this time he found his voice.   
  
"What the hell are you doing wench?" He snapped, trying to look angry, but only geting the suspicious look.   
  
"What does it look like?" I asked him quietly. His eyes got wide and his magenta eyes were more vivid....almost glowing...and just a hint of pink was on his cheeks..(His face cheeks on his buttcheeks for the hentais out there -_-;;;;;;)   
  
I continued my feather soft caressing on him and walked around him. As if summing him up. I ran my finger down his spine and sent shivers through him. When I came back around to the front of him his eyes were closed, as if trying to control himself. ~Good~ I thought, ~must mean I'm not to bad at this.~  
  
I smiled a devilish smile he couldn't see and stood right infront of him. I stood a little on my tiptoes and gently took a hold of his face in my hands. I leaned forward and kissed him on the lips....Not suspecting what to happen next.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
At Seiya's house.  
  
Inu POV  
  
Everything died down after lunch. Sesshomaru finally fucking stopped trying to get away on the fucking trike and sat down to watch America's Funniest Home Videos. It really funny acutally. People pushing others off into pools and shit, one dude even ran into a stop sign....pathetic humans. IT would be even cooler if they pushed them off the cliff. Mwhahahahahah! that would be hilariASS!  
  
I looked over to where Kagome was sitting with Sango, Souta, Kohaku, and Shippou. Miroku was still no where to be found. Hentai is probably downloading porn offa some shitty site. -_-; *sigh* lechers. Feh. Kikyou, and that bitch Flaunt aren't here either. Hmmmm....and where's Naraku? Probably being harassed by preschoolers....-_-; idiot.   
  
~flashback~   
  
When the Inu Cast was Chibis.  
  
"Mwhahahahah!" said a screechy little kid in a baboon suit, he was holding up a huge bouncy ball five times bigger than him, "I have taken over the Goody Two Shitty Ball of Good! Now the WORLD and Kikyou!"  
  
"Knock it off NaraKOOKOO!" snapped the little Inu Chibi, who was sitting on a trampoline.   
  
"Trampoline!" shouted Kagome, running from nowhere then jumping amazingly high on to the trampoline. We see a little red dot off in the sky flailing.   
  
"Sorry Inu!" shouted the little Kagome staring at the little dot who we can still hear screaming this: "SHIT IT! @%@!$#@ $ @%@ $! #!$!@$#@ 54@!$#!!@# 5$!%$@# %$@%@%!% $!%!%@%$@%" (A/N; THINK HAPPY THOUGHTS INU! AND YOU CAN FLY!)  
  
"Where do you suppose he'll land?" asked Sessy indifferently to a ugly baby Jaken.   
  
~end~  
  
Where the hell did that flashback come from? Oh fuckit. *Sigh* boooooorrrrriiiiinnnnnnggggggg.....   
  
"INU!" called out a sing-songy voice. Oh no...not her again!   
  
Third person POV  
  
We see Seiya enter carrying a leash. Inu has ducked under the couch, hiding from Seiya whilst making friends with Devouray Dustbunny.   
  
"INU! Its your turn to take Isabell for a walk!" screamed Seiya, "I will not have a London sized turd in my house!"  
  
(A/N: Anime fall....For those who don't understand....Leash+ Seiya= BAD for INU!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Life's POV   
  
I stared at Ally who had just came up on her tiptoes and kissed me....I didn't do anything! I finally closed my eyes and decided to see just how far I could go without being HEEL-ed. I pushed my tongue up to her lips and she seemed to hesistate...but she let me in! Holy Shit of The GODS! As we battled for control in our mouths I battled for control of myself. I swear that little bitch just wants to torture me!   
  
Finally she pulled away, gasping a little for breath as I was. I stared at her, wide-eyed and embarassed. She looked up at me, her big hazel eyes that were hidden under long lashes and behind glasses, and smiled. I felt my cheeks heat up and I still was breathing heavily.   
  
"Maybe you should go and get dresssed." she smiled as she walked past me, like nothing happened. That little shit! She...She...she was....acting like I did at the amuzement park. That's her plan! She did that just to get back at me. Well now that that is over we'll get back to normal. Right?   
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
After a change of clothes and a cold shower. (Still Life's POV)  
  
She was sitting on the couch when I came back in. Her head was on the armrest, supported by her arms. Her legs were folded under her and her neck was streched out as her head laid slightly on the rest and her arms. Damn! That fucking little bitch! She knows she got me horny and she's playing with me. She knows just as well as I do that the neck gives off the most scent of a female and when males get horny they can't help but...well.... I don't want to go there!   
  
AS I neared toward her I knew she didn't know I was there. And my instincts, plus raging hormones, took over, I leaned over the back of the couch and took in her smell of cucumber melon (A/N ^^ Wot I wash with!). Then, because of fucking instincts, took a taste of her, licking her neck like a dog would. She was startled, she sat straight up and turned toward me. A sly smirk came across my lips.   
  
"Wh-why did you lick me?" she asked, her breathing was shallow and her eyes were wide. I really spooked her.   
  
"You taste good." I said...giving her the answer but not at the same time. I leaned over closer to her, pushed her long hair out of the way and kissed down and up hre neck. I took in her sweet scent and gently put my lips over her pulse spot. Her pulse skyrocketed.   
  
"Wh-wh-what are you doing?" she whispered, her breathing had become more shallow. I pulled away a moment to get a good look at her face, her hazel eyes hidden behind glasses, her eyes were framed by long dark lashes, her lips which were trembling slightly, were a little red.  
  
"What does it look like i'm doing?" I asked before claiming her lips in a long and sensual kiss. I wrapped my arms around her and carried her to my room.   
  
(A/N: Pleeze x-cuse cruddyness...i'm really embarassed! Oh! And catch the frase that I used on him wich he used on me!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At Seiya's  
  
Kagome's POV.  
  
"Hey, wotcha' think Al's doing right now?" asked Joker, who was casually talking to Inu and Sessy and Miroku.  
  
"Dunno." answered Sessy.  
  
I couldn't help, but look over at Sango. We both giggled and the boys looked at us weirdly. I smiled and turned around to face the TV and watch Yu-Yu-Hakusho. Before I knew it Inu had jumped infront of me and gave me a questioning glare with his beautiful eyes that were the color of melted gold.   
  
"Bitch do you know something that we don't?" Inu asked.  
  
"N-no." I stuttered like an idiot and blushed. One because I remebered Al's devious plan, Two at Inu's close proximity.   
  
"You're lying i can tell." growled Inu as he leaned further toward me, "WHat is it?"  
  
"INU! SIT BOY!" I yelled at him and he went smashing into the ground at my feet.   
  
"Kagome!" shouted Sango. I looked over at her worriedly.   
  
"HE wouldn't stop." I hissed at her. She sighed, but didn't say anymore, that was her way of silently agreeing to my tatic.   
  
"Anybody seen Life?" asked Joker, suddenly realizing that the hanyou/voice was nowhere. I looked at Sango who paled as I did. Miroku, his hentaish mind putting two and two together got the plan in his mind and smiled.  
  
"Oh! So that's where those two are!" He smirked.   
  
"Where are Al and Life?" asked Inu, looking suspicously at Miroku, Miroku smirked and said, "They are ALONE in her house...TOGETHER!"   
  
Inu's eyes widened and his jaw dropped, "Is..eeesh...oh boi! I don' really think Al would do something like that thou...would she?" HIs gaze ended up on me and my crimson cheeks. That's all he needed to confirm it.   
  
"Well, geez, she's a slut." muttered Inu.  
  
"NO she isn't!" I snapped, "She probably didn't even do IT! I swear, she was just thinking about it!"  
  
"Yeah she was thinking about IIIIIITTTTTT!" laughed Miroku. Sesshomaru decided to stay out of THIS particular conversation. I finally convinced Inu that Al wasn't a slut....she just wanted to get back at Life. He agreed and smirked saying he couldn't wait to see how this'd turn out in the morning.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning.   
  
Ally's POV  
  
I woke up (A/N oooo...ahhh...) by the sun shining through the window and shiniing on my eyes. I rolled over and stared up at the ceiling....my eyes drifted over to the body besides me. My eyes widened in fear.....I looked down at myself and let out a sigh of relief, at least I was dressed. It was Naraku in the bed besides me. HOLY SHIT! KIK HIM OUT! STOOPID! I kiked his ass off my bed and lucky for me he was still clothed too.....WOT THE HELL HAPPENED!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AHhhhh! CLIFFHANGER! HOLY SHIT! I'M EVIL! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!. *Stops and looks embarassed* Srry. ^^ SO happy! So Happy! finished this chappie and made it a cliffie! It even has some little funnies in it! O and the flashback has absolutely nothing to do with the story....just felt like putting it in thar!   
  
OK Questions: WHat happened b/w me and Life (Not detailed wise...)? WHere's Flaunt? Where the hell are Naraku and Kikyou? WHat did Anjel do with Koga (Srry Anjel)? and.....Are Seiya, AM, and Ki gonna give back my voices and Inu!?!?!?!?   
  
Life: -_-; probably not.   
  
Me: *Inches away from Life* You are scaring me in this fic.....*blush*  
  
Life: -_-;;;;; *Light blush and gets an evil idea as he scoots closer to me and leans over me* Like this?   
  
Me: *take a qik kiss from Life...on the lips and turn toward audience* anywayz *Big smile* Ja ne! And PEACE OUT! O! and give me some complaints if ya' want....i feel too goody goody nice cause no one is complaining!  
  
LIfe: o.O;;; u tricked me! *blush* 


	10. OMG it's CHAPPIE TENN!

Me: YAHA ! Chappie Ten!  
  
Life: Yaha? -_-;   
  
Me: *Looks at him and blushes and turns away* Newayz! Ahem! I believe you will never see what is coming in this next chapter! ^^ SMILE U"VE GOT FREEDOM"S! (replace French's)   
  
Life: Have you gotten into the sugar again?  
  
ME: Me!? uhhh......*smirk* NO!   
  
Life: Someone call the SWAT team! Hurry! OR 911....she's crazy! SHe's go- *falls down unconsious*  
  
Me: *Hiding sleeping gas spray behind her back* Now wot could have come over him. O well ON with the STORAY!  
  
Disclaimer: I see nothing, I hear nothing, i own nothing   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning.   
  
Ally's POV  
  
I woke up (A/N oooo...ahhh...) by the sun shining through the window and shiniing on my eyes. I rolled over and stared up at the ceiling....my eyes drifted over to the body besides me. My eyes widened in fear.....I looked down at myself and let out a sigh of relief, at least I was dressed. It was Naraku in the bed besides me. HOLY SHIT! KIK HIM OUT! STOOPID! I kiked his ass off my bed and lucky for me he was still clothed too.....WOT THE HELL HAPPENED!   
  
Naraku fell off the side of my bed with a loud, yet satisfying, THUD! HE groaned and got up. My cheeks went red with embarassment and anger.   
  
"Wot the FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED!" I screamed at him.   
  
"You're in MY bed." HE pointed out. I looked around and found I was indeed in a guest room.   
  
"I fucking sent you in the basement with Arrogant!" I screamed at him.   
  
"And he sent me up here." replied Naraku as he jumped up to his feet and stared down at me. I glared up at him and thought, OK wot the hell is going on...he's supposed to be a dumbass.   
  
"What's going on here?" I snapped at him.   
  
"Ask nicely and I mite tell you." He growled. I glared at him and got of 'his' bed and stalked out the door and to my room. I checked the time and sighed....9 o'clock. The inu cast and my voices would be back at ten. Wait then why the hell was Naraku here? I shook my head out of confusion and decided to take a shower.   
  
When I finished and dressed and got the nerve to go downstairs it was 10:30. I ran downstairs to get some food. As I walked into the kitchen my appetite immediatly vanished.   
  
"WOTTHEHELL?" I yelled. Miroku and Sessy were making out on the table of the kitchen. When they heard me come in Miroku went red and pushed Sessy off him.   
  
"I can explain!" Miroku started an unheard explaination as I ran from the room and walked into the living room. Luckily the room was empty, I plopped myself down on the couch and turned the TV on to some channel. I wasn't really paying attention, cus I heard some commotion coming from downstairs in the basement.   
  
I took a deep breath and made my way to the basement door. I leaned on the door to see what the hell was going on and heard something I didn't really want to.   
  
"That's great Rin, now, take your shirt off, hug Kohaku....No! Souta...keep the lollipop in her mouth for me pleeze and Shippou stay down there...yeah like that."   
  
That was Kikyou's voice.   
  
I stormed down the stairs and screamed all the cuss words I knew at the bitch.   
  
"WOT THE FUCKING HELL IS GOING ON DOWN FUCKING HERE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?!"   
  
"Child pornography." stated Kikyou simply as she busied herself with taking pictures of the nekked kids on the sofa bed. I felt all the blood drain from me and my stomach litteraly came into my throat, all from those two words. When I got my sense back I punched Kikyou in her fucking face and said I was going to call the police and lock her up in the shittiest dungeon in the world before she fell unconscious on the floor, blood splurting from her nose.   
  
I told the kids that what they were doing was wrong and they should get dressed. After they got dressed I told them they would have to come with me so I could ask them some stuff. When we were upstairs I interrogated them.   
  
"Why the hell did you let Kikyou do that?" I asked turning to the kids.  
  
"She said she'd kill our family and loved ones if we didn't." said Rin, her bottom lip trembling. Shippou had quiet tears streaming donw his face and Souta and Kohaku were doing thier best to keep their tears in.   
  
"Why didn't you call out for someone?" I asked, softening up a bit.   
  
"She said she'd make us...uh....do something if we did call out." said Kohaku...tears streaming down his face now. I looked at them...my heart broke, but my eyes were red with fury... I knew exactly wot he was trying to say. I crouched down so I was their height and got them all in a group hug while they cried their eyes out against me.   
  
"What's wrong with them?" asked Joker from behind me. I turned around to see him and Outcast standing in the threshold between my room and the hall(Me and kids were in my room).   
  
"KIkyou was taking child pornography pictures." I growled my eyes narrowing as all the sick and demented words I could think of reared thier heads in my thoughts and filled Kikyou's image.   
  
"You didn't know?" asked Joker, surprised, like it was an average thing to do to kids.  
  
"NOT TIL NOW!" I roared at him.   
  
"Well she has a permit. It's from BlakMarket Inc." He shrugged and walked on down the hall. I looked at Outcast who was nodding about Joker's statement.  
  
"Child PORN IS ILLEGAL! AND SICK!" I screamed at my Voice who usually had the same thoughts an' beliefs as I did, but she just shrugged and went on down the hall, like it was nothing big! I looked at the kids who were still crying. I told them to get some sleep...i told them they could lok the door if it made them feel beter and left to go call the police and put that bitch in jail.   
  
"AL!" I heard Inu behind me as I was about to pick up the phone in the kitchen to call the police. I turned to see an enraged Inu, and a still bloodied Kikyou, who was glaring murderously at me and hanging onto Inu's arm like she owned him.   
  
"Wot?" I asked, obviously confused.   
  
"Wot the hell did you do to my wife?!" He screamed. I looked wide-eyed from Inu to Kikyou and back to Inu. He held up his and her hand with the golden ring band on it to show it was true.   
  
"When the fucking hell did that happen?!" I shouted.   
  
"While we were at Seiya's." scoffed Inu. I shook my head to get the cobwebs out. NO WAY! Inu loved Kagome, not the bitch Kikyou!   
  
"WHat about Kagome?" I asked, obviously not believing this.   
  
"SHe got married too." He shrugged indifferently.  
  
"To whom!?" I screamed.   
  
"To Hojo, who else." shrugged Inu. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. I was confused. My hands went right to my ears and covered them. This can't be true.....this just can't be TROO! Kagome didn't even like Hobo! I mean Hojo! NOw i'm getting a headache.   
  
"Where's Kag now?" I asked Inu.   
  
"Upstairs in one of the guest rooms." He shrugged. I raced past him and the evil wench he had claimed as his wife and raced up to the room Kag had spent the nite in when I got my room back. When I burst through the door I immediatly raced back out. Inside Hobo and Kag were...*ahem* calling the stork using many moans and shouts. My right hand dug into my hair. What the hell was happening!?   
  
First Naraku, then Miroku and Sessy, THEN Kiyou, and then Inu and Kikyou, and NOW HOJO AND KAGOME!? I was confused. I decided clambered down the steps and ran out the door to the back yard to sit in the gazebo out back, which was surrounded by a moat of water, with two wooden bridges to walk over the water to the gazebo.   
  
AS I took a seat down onto the cool concrete benches in the shade I tried to figure out all this shit. Then I saw Flaunt, who had gotten her hair back by keeping captive the best scientists in the world to grow it back, and Life stumbling up the bridge towards me. I looked away from Life and Flaunt, but they kept coming until Flautn stood right infront of me. When I turned my head to look up at her her smile was victious and victorious.   
  
"Wot is it you want?" I ask her a little crossly, I was soooo angry at Kag and Inu right now....and Kikyou but that was usual.   
  
"Oh nothing, except to invite you to the engagement party." She smiled and held out her hand in my face to show a huge diamond ring on her ring finger, "Life just proposed to me today."   
  
Instanly my heart broke. I looked up at Life, who smiled a victious smile....like he'd fooled me. I looked away, staring at the water as I congratulated the new 'happy' couple. Whatever it didn't matter....there'd be more guys...right now I needed to fix this shitty predicament b/w Inu and Kag. They took off, a bit surprised i didn't fall into tears or anything. I decided to go and brave back into my house, Jeezu it was becoming Makeout Point. AS I walked slowly back into the house I heard moans. Sango was one and .....and....OH MY LORD! The other was Kikyou! HOly SHIT!   
  
And there was one more voice.....KAGOME! HOLY SHITZU! I followed the moans to a huge clump of bushes which were rattling and shaking.   
  
"MY GOD PPL! STOP IT! WE HAVE KIDS HERE YOU KNOW!" I shouted into the bush. The movement inside halted and I stormed back into my house and stomped into the kithchen where yet again I was greeted by an unwanted site. Inu, Hojo, Sessy and Miroku were have a foursome.   
  
"HOLY FUCKING SHIT! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE! THIS ISN'T MAKEOUT POINT!" I screamed, i was now truamatized. I raced upstairs into my room where four children slept peacefuly. They had locked the door, but I had a key, I locked the door back up and remembered I had to call the police about Kikyou. I found my cell phone in the bottome of a drawer and used it to call the police. The line was jammed so I decided to wait. How in HELL could the police line be BUSY!?   
  
I sighed and sat down on the floor, utterly confused and wishing that i knew what the hell happened over a Seiya's Outside I heard the sounds of Arrogant screaming and some roar that sounded like Godzilla. I stuck my head out the window to see Arrogant and Godzilla, litterally, getting it on! I felt sick now, I ran to my bathroom and threw up my dinner from the nite before. I sat back against the wall, my hand lifted up to flush the porcelin bowl full of my vomit. I heard the toilet flush and laid down on the cool floor, closing my eyes and wondering what the hell had just happened to the world I knew. Then an ugly head popped it's head out of the toilet. It was Jaken!   
  
"Give me some suga' Baby!" he shouted. And made smacking sounds with his lips.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-===-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-----  
  
I screamed and shot straight up in bed. It had all been a dream. A horrible dream that was very insane. I sat up in my bed and let out a sigh of relief. I looked up at the ceiling and around the room and found I wasn't in MY room! I looked besides me and there was some guy sleeping there with black hair! OH SHIT! (how the hell did he sleep through my scream?)   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Clifhanger! OOOOOHHHHH! Who is that person!   
  
INU: AL! U HAD ME making out w/ my brother! AND THAT LECHER! U die!   
  
Me: Chill! It twas a dream!   
  
Inu: *glare*  
  
Me: Phew.... where's Life?  
  
Inu: *Shrugg* I'm filling in for him....him and all the others had to go to therepy cuz of this chapter.   
  
Me: Awww.....they left before it was over....o well Ja Ne ppls and PEACE OUT! ^_^ hoped ya' liked this chappie! heehehe... 


	11. Dream

Me; HI! You guys are neva gonna guess this chapi! Heehee....  
  
Inu: will ya' hurry it up!?  
  
Me: Where's Life?"  
  
Inu: *shruggs* don' think he liked the last chappie.  
  
Me: *Sigh* U mean the ending?  
  
Inu: *nods* yup....I think he's hurt that you did that in the end *he saiz sarcastically*  
  
Me: -_-; waht ever! Disclaimer: I see nothing, hear nothing, own nothing!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I screamed and shot straight up in bed. It had all been a dream. A horrible dream that was very insane. I sat up in my bed and let out a sigh of relief. I looked up at the ceiling and around the room and found I wasn't in MY room! I looked besides me and there was some guy sleeping there with black hair! OH SHIT! (how the hell did he sleep through my scream?)   
  
The guy turned over so now i could see his face. I let out a sigh of relief, it wasn't Naraku but still made sure he and i had clothes on. Affrimative. I still had my clothes and he had his. I looked back at the guy and squinted my eyes. My glasses were off so I couldn't see him. I looked around for my glasses and saw the blurred image of them on the nightstand on HIS side of the bed....T.T shit.   
  
I leaned over the guy and quickly snatched my glasses from the stand. I slipped them on and looked at the guy. My heart nearly skipped a beat. It was Life.(author: *ducks from all the objects thrown at her from readers*) Huge sigh of relief. I tilted my head and saw Life was human today. Hmmmm....must be that day when He's human for 24 hrs. And here I thought it was Naraku. I sighed in relief and smirked. I can't believe I could ever think that!   
  
I look at Life and smirk. He's going to get a RUDE awakening. I threw my right leg over him so I was sitting on his stomach, my right leg dangling over the side of the bed and my other folded so I could sit a little on it. I leaned over him so I could whisper in his ear.   
  
"Time to wake up Life." He didn't stir. T-T Grrrr......*idea* ^_^  
  
"AHHHHHH! SOMEONE'S RAPING ME! HELP!" I screamed this at the top of my lungs....knowing no one outside this room would hear except for Life. His eyes popped open and he bolted up. I nearly fell off my comfy chair, but he caught me by the elbows. He folded his legs under him Indian-style and plopped be b/w them so I was facing him.   
  
"God, wench. Do you have to scream?" he growled, his eyes drooping half way over his eyes. I felt guilty for waking him and I mumbled an apology to him. I buried my face into his chest and I felt his arms encircle me. I took in his smell...it was like nothing I had ever smelled before....it was comforting and warm. (NO it's not a smelly smell!)  
  
"What's the mattter?" He grumbled.   
  
"I had a bad dream." I said into his chest feeling like a little kid.   
  
"What about?" He asked, clearly hearing my muffled message.  
  
"Jaken wanting to kiss me." saying this a shiver ran down my spine. I pulled away from his to see he was shaking his head with a smile on his lips. He looked me straight in the eye and said, "That'd be traumatizing."   
  
I nodded and decided not to tell him the other stuff. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!!!!!!! Damn! They must be home now. T.T figures. O well. I was going to move but Life kept a good hold on me.  
  
"Come in." He shouted for them to hear. I looked up at him like I didn't believe he'd do that. He smirked and said, "Pay back for the RUDE awakening."  
  
When I heard the ppl come in I hid my face in Life's chest.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Life to the person in the doorway.   
  
"Life, is that you?" asked a well-known Hentai Houshi.   
  
"Yup...I'm human today." groaned Life.  
  
"Whose zat in ur arms?" asked Inu, you could plainly hear the smile in his voice. I held up and hand and flicked off the ppl in the doorway. He KNEW it was me.   
  
"Lord Sessy, why'd miss do that?" asked Rin's curious voice.   
  
"B/c she needs to vent some anger." said Sessy indifferently.  
  
"Maybe we should the leave the two alone...ya' know." came Miroku, "U know so she can VENT her anger...hinthint..."  
  
"Shut up you hentai houshi!" I screamed through Life's chest. My cheeks were red and I didn't want to face the mockings of Inu, Miroku, and Sessy. I wrapped my arms around Life's waist and gritted my teeth together. I was so going to kill all of them, except Rin, when this was over. ESPECIALLY LIFE.   
  
"Well we SHOULD leave them alone....they were probably in the middle of something." Miroku's smirk and hentainess showing through that sentence clearly.   
  
"Wot does he mean?" asked Rin. Seshomaru ignored her and they all agreed and left with the click of the door closing. As soon as it did I bit Life on the chest, not hard thou.   
  
"Ow!" Life pulled me away for a moment to glare at me. I stuck my tongue out at him and went back to cuddling up to his chest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu's POV  
  
I was smirking when we left Al and LIfe alone. *snort* serves 'em right.....  
  
"Why'd u guys go in there?" asked Rin, "I don't think Miss wanted u guys there.*  
  
"We were just making fun of her." smirked the hentai Houshi., "We'll do the same to Kagome and Inuyasha when they finally get together."  
  
I stopped and growled," What did u say you lecher?!"  
  
He turned, took one look at me and ran like hell. I ran after him w/ my Tetsaiga *spelling help!*   
  
"GET BACK HERE U LECHER!" I screamed at him...he ran outside....Feh...big mistake for him...*smirk*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango's POV  
  
I watched Inu chase Miroku out of the house...screaming at him. Heh. big mistake for Miroku to come out in the open. At least inside he could hide somewhere. Out here Inu could pulverize him.   
  
"Now Inuyasha, violence is not the answer!" shouted Miroku looking over his shoulder to try and get Inuyasha to stop chasing him. Doing so he didn't see the tree he was running straight at and WHAM! Miroku hit the tree. He fell down unconscious and was buried underneath a shower of acorns. I rolled my eyes and went back to talking to Kagome.  
  
"You think that Inuyasha will ever grow up?" I asked her, hearing more than seeing Inuyasha beat up the houshi screaming all the curses he could think of at him.   
  
"If Miroku ever stops be a lecher." smiles Kagome.   
  
"In other words, never." I sighed and shook my head. I looked back over to the boyz. Inu was walking away from a bloody pulp that WAS Miroku. I sighed again and turned back to Kagome who was smiling at the scene. I gave her a weird look and shook my head  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isabell's POV (GODZILLA)  
  
ROAR....roar roar...roar roar. Roar roar roar roarrry roararararar. ROARRRRRRRRRRRRR  
  
"RAOR, roar....rorrororor." Roar Roar Raor roarrrrry roar-roar.   
  
(A/N: T.T; *blinks*)  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Naraku POV (I'm just asking for flames ^^)  
  
"MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA*coff, big breath*HAHAHAHAHAHA!" I have finally taken over the Preschoolers of Shikoko Day Care!  
  
"Mister...shudup!" shouted a little kid. I glared at him.  
  
"DO NOT speak to ur RULER that way!" I shouted at him.   
  
"U don't look like a ruler." says a girl, she held up an inch ruler, "This is a ruler."  
  
"THat is?" I asked. The girl nodded and said, "Why ARE u wearing a cow pelt?*  
  
T.T; "It's a BABOON!" why does everyone always ask me that! Grrr.....  
  
"hey mister!" someone called from beind me. I turned just to be blinded w/ EVIL CAFETERIA FOOD!   
  
"AHHHH! IT BURNS!" I fell to the ground writhing in pain and agony and screaming bloody terror.   
  
  
  
The Chibis laughed and I blacked out.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Third person POV  
  
"Let's dress him up!" shouted a chibi girl.  
  
"YAH!" shouted all the chibis together. They got makeup and put red lipstick on his face, doodling little things on his face w/ it. They put a huge 4XL dress on him so they didn't have to undress him. They put blonde and hot pink hair dye in his hair and put it up in pig tails. They also put hot pink nail polish on his claws and dark blue eye shadow on his eyelids.   
  
The chibis smirked at their job and congratualated each other.   
  
"HEY! He looks like Mimi from Drew Carey!" shouted a little Chibi boy.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Life's POV   
  
"I have to get up." said Al, lifting her head off of my chest and looking up at me. I held her tighter and asked why.   
  
"Cuz I gotta go to the bathroom!" she said.   
  
"U can hold it." I smirked. She looked up at me w/ wide eyes and a pleading look. I sighed and let go of her reluctantly. She smiled and jumped out of my hold. She kissed me quickly on the cheek before bounding off to the bathroom hurriedly. I smiled at her childishness and laid down on my bed.   
  
I remembered last night. We didn't do anything. I just kissed her some and she told me to stop. She explained her little plan to seduce me and told me she just couldn't go through w/ it. I had asked her why, but she changed the subject and soon we were just talking to each other. Then we fell asleep.   
  
I sighed happily as I waited for Al.   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a scream came from my bathroom. ~AL!~ I thought hurriedly and bolted to my feet. I bolted to the door and tried opening it. DAMN! It was locked. I pounded on the door.  
  
"AL! OPEN UP!" I screamed through the door as I pounded on it w/ my fist. If somethingever happened to her I was NEVER going to get over it. I heard the door unlock and as soon as the door opened she was in my arms trembling. I looked into the bathroom and saw that the window was broken, someone had used it to escape.   
  
"Al wot happened?!" I tried to pull her away a bit to look at her. She had a death hold on my chest and just wouldn't let go. I sighed and picked her up and carried her out to the livingroom. Just to be safe, and make sure whoever or wotever had scared her wouldn't come back.   
  
I sat down on the couch and let her sit on my lap. Faceing me. I could feel her heart pound through her chest and she slowly looked up at me. Her eyes were wide and she her bottom lip was trembling.   
  
"Life, it was.........."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```  
  
ME: CLIFF HANGER! ^^ Sorry! I HAD to do that!  
  
Life: No u didn't.   
  
Me: Yah! I did! *smiles and sits closer to Life and takes his arm to wrap around her*   
  
Life: *smirk*   
  
Me: Rhetorical questions for D.G...*ahem* Who or WOT as trying to get me? Where are the rest of my voices? Where's Flaunt? Where's Joker and Outcast? Should I make a romancy b/w Mir and Sang, and Inu and Kag? (last wasn't rhetorical)  
  
BYEZ PPLZ! REVIEW POOOLEEEEEEZZZEEEE! JA NE! PEACE OUT! 


	12. meh

Me: Hey ppls! chapter 12 is going to be finally up! Woohooo! ^^ Hope this chappie will be good...I'm just going to JUMP right into the chappie kk?.  
  
Disclaimer: I see noting I hear nothing, I own nothing.   
  
Srry it's VERY late....but I had some trouble...Seiya, Am, Ki and Di really helped though....well actually it was Seiya but...w/e *smiles* THANK YOU!!!! FOR HELPING ME! ANd don't worry...the clones will be delievered soon.^^  
  
`~~~~~`~~~~``~~~~`~~~`~~~~`~~~~`~~~~`~~~`~~~~~  
  
Life's POV  
  
"Al wot happened?!" I tried to pull her away a bit to look at her. She had a death hold on my chest and just wouldn't let go. I sighed and picked her up and carried her out to the livingroom. Just to be safe, and make sure whoever or wotever had scared her wouldn't come back.   
  
I sat down on the couch and let her sit on my lap. Faceing me. I could feel her heart pound through her chest and she slowly looked up at me. Her eyes were wide and she her bottom lip was trembling.   
  
"Life, it was....." Al hid her face in my chest and trembled more. I wrapped my arms around her tighter and growled....  
  
"I'll get this asshole." I growled, venom in my voice. With that I gently slid Al off my lap and bounded back upstairs with vegence on whoever scared Allyson.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ally's POV  
  
Shit! My voice is gone! I can't talk! I can't tell Life it's a TRAP!!! SHIT SHIT SHIT!!!!   
  
I run upstairs to try and stop Life, but when i got to my room, he had jumped out the window and started to run the way he thought he could smell the tresspasser...even thou he was in his human form...ignorant LIFE!!!!   
  
Flaunt is soooo going to die for this when i get my hands on her!!! That's what I am thinking as I lay down on my bed, my head hurting and my throat closed up. She had done a shitty spell causing me to lose my voice. I jumped up and ran downstairs to get Inu and Kag and the others.   
  
I found Inuyasha in the kitchen....he was looking for some ramen noodles in the cupboard. I tried to yell for him. My lips moved, but no sound passed through them. I held my neck for a moment and ran up to Inu.   
  
"Hmm...Al...wot's the matta?" asked Inu when he saw I was standing by him. I bit my lip...shit I can't talk..... I looked up at Inu who was waiting an answer and I grabbed his arm and ran up to my room. I sat down at my computer and started to type like hell. Inu was reading wot i was typing when I heard Kagome scream. My eyes widened and I saw Inu zip out of my room towards the scream. I followed him, heart pounding w/ fear and anticipation.   
  
Inu and me found Kagome fighting off Kikyou with a can of perfume. Inu screamed cuss words at Kikyou and tried to save Kagome but Kikyou grabbed her and disappeared into nothingness. And then I felt something come hard down on my head. Before I blacked out I heard Inu shout at my attacker. "FLAUNT!!" And then he disappeared, or I did, w/ a bitch whose need for vegence from my Nair Attack was great.   
  
That's when...i blacked out...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
INu's POV  
  
"DAMNIT!!!!" I scream as I lunged at Flaunt to get her to let go of Al...but....they had disappeared. Miroku popped up in the doorway to Kagome's room, looking worried and ready to fight. He saw no one was in the room besides me and I was cursing my breath out. He figured something was wrong.  
  
"Inuyasha...wot happened?" asked Miroku.   
  
"Flaunt and Kikyou took Al and Kagome..." I growled and stalked out of Kagome's room and down to Ally's room to read the rest of whot she was trying to type to me.   
  
"DAMMIT! FUCKIT SHIT!" I scream as I finished reading the message Al was trying to get to me.....Flaunt had busted in to kill her and did a fucking spell to keep her quiet, but Al had already screamed so Life was at the door waiting trying to bust his way in to save Al from wotever horror she was facing. Then Life went after Al's pursuer, but Al thought it might be a trap, but she couldn't say a thing! DAMIT DAMIT DAMIT!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha: Filling in for Al this is wot she says: Sorry....that was short...but I"m haveing a lotta trouble getting inspired to write. *makes a face* kind of....really....crapy this one.....See the Inu and Kag romancy is starting!! ^^ Sang and Miro romancy coming soon. and Seiya...i'm still going for that storyline....i think I"ll just draw it out thou....*smirks evilliy* I'll give u plenty o' cliffhangers!!!   
  
Kag: A ROMANCY! o.O;  
  
Inu: I don't like KAGOME! . *blush*  
  
Kag: *blush* SIT!   
  
Inu: *BOOM* 


	13. ooo thirteen

Inu: Since Al isn't able to talk...*ahem* No she doesn't own ME!! I'm my own MAN! MWhahahahahahahahha!  
  
Kag: Don't u mean your're ur own Hanyou? ^_^;  
  
Inu: T.T not funny Kagome  
  
Kag: ^^ ON w/ the STORAY!  
  
!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu's POV  
  
"DAMMIT! FUCKIT SHIT!" I scream as I finished reading the message Al was trying to get to me.....Flaunt had busted in to kill her and did a fucking spell to keep her quiet, but Al had already screamed so Life was at the door waiting trying to bust his way in to save Al from wotever horror she was facing. Then Life went after Al's pursuer, but Al thought it might be a trap, but she couldn't say a thing! DAMIT DAMIT DAMIT!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Life's POV   
  
I smelled Flaunt's scent in the bathroom. She had tried to harm Al in some way. I am sure of it. Probably for the Nair-in-the-shampoo bottle trick. I smirk, remembering how Flaunt looked. What the hell had I seen in that girl?   
  
*shrugs* I bounded off down the street still smelling the strong scent of Flaunt's scent and perfume. So strong it seemed a little fishy. I shake my head, Flaunt was too stoopid to think up any plan....but then again she did get a masters in her 'Evil Planning and ETC.' Classes.   
  
"Why the hell did I let her take those?" I growl to myself as I find the scent found at an abandoned part of town. The scent leads all the way up to an abandoned mall.   
  
"Figures....evil lair is in a MALL!" I laugh. Whata slutish bitchy idiot.   
  
Well....that was the last I thought before I saw Naraku pop up in front of me and spray my face with some sleeping spray. I remeber falling and Naraku's idiotic laughter. (A/N:example: MWHAHAHAHAHAHA*cough*HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA*gasp*HAHAHAHAHALalalalalalallallalalallalalaHAH! o.O; weird)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ally's POV  
  
I heard Flaunt's evil and menacing high-pitched laughing. The noise gave me a worse headache than before. I tried to sit up, but found myself buckled to the floor, or sumthing. I closed my eyes, feeling like I was going to retch from the headache I had. I tried to scream at Flaunt to shut the fuck up, but there was duct tape covering my mouth. How original. I saw Flaunt's ugly bald head and smiled behind the gray tape. I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing, cuz as soon as I did I wouldn't be able to stop and then I'd havta go pee.   
  
"Think I look funny bitch?!" snapped Flaunt, contorting her face into an angry scowl and making her self look more screwed up than ever.   
  
i glared at her from where I was strapped down and she slapped me across the face. My eyes stung with tears of hatred and pain and the image of Flaunt smirking blurred. I heard a mettalic sound ring out through the room i was in and smelled more than heard Naraku walk in. (he needs to take a shower once in awhile P.U.)   
  
"I've got him Mistress Flaunt." I heard Naraku state...trying to hold back snickering as he saw Flaunt's bald head. Flaunt dismissed the snickers and purred into the captive's ear, "Now we may finally be together dear Life, without that hussy's interfereing."   
  
My eyes widened in terror. Life?!! Life was here? And he was captured by NARAKU?!! WTF??? AM I DREAMING AGAIN? O_O I turned my head to see Naraku was dragging an unconscious Life into a prison cel across the room, Flaunt followed....obviously wanting some time 'alone' with Life. I hissed at her retreating form, but this gave me the time to see where I was at...if i could figure that out since Flaunt had obviously been redecortating.   
  
The room i was in was covered in PINK o_O the HORROR the HORROR the pure unadulterated PG-13 HORROR!!!! (soorry....fairly oddparents ^_^ NO i don't own them either) I closed my eyes, not wishing to see the horrorful pink room. Note to self, as soon as I am freed.....rid the world of the color Pink...must look into that with Arrogant.   
  
Somewhere in the direction that Life had been dragged out into there was a scream of pure horror. Well....Life must've woken up and seen Flaunt ^_^;;; poor him...first thing for him to see is that b!tch in all her gloriful baldness. Soon after the scream of horror Flaunt was stomping her way back into the room, a steaming furious look on her face. I think i even saw some smoke come outta her ears!! o_O how could that be??? She didn't have a brain what'd be on fire in there??? Oh yeah...shit would be on fire in there...  
  
"LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE YOU SLUT!!" Flaunt screamed at me, "YOU'VE TAKEN THE LOVE OF MY LIFE AWAY FROM MEEEEE!!!" With that said she slapped me again, this time using the tips of her fingernails to leave four long red scratch marks on my cheek. I bit my lip to keep from crying out. And glared at the bald bitch in front of me.   
  
"Listen, Baldie, Life never liked u!! Ur just a slut with nothing better to do than to toture pplz....go to hell...that's where u belong..." I snaped at her. Okay...maybe not the best thing to say to an enraged Voice who has MANY cosmetics that could make me look like Barney in a second but what the hell. Hey!! when'd i get my voice back? Oh..what the hell..... She went into a room with MY boyfriend to do obscene things with him and she got a scream of pure terror from him and a long string of cuss words....that serves her right.   
  
Flaunt raised her hand again to slap me, but something stopped her... a thought of pure evil...or constipation...either one could happen in a time like this. But it turned out to be................  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
^_^ ohkay...i updated FINALLY sorry for the shortness but i wanted to leave it as a cliff hanger and....i'm SSSOOOOOOOOOOO sorry i haven't been updating....summer, laziness...u get it ^_^ sorrrrrryyyyyyy  
  
Life: she isn't sorry....  
  
me: I am TO!!! *glares at Life*  
  
Life: No u aren't   
  
Me: XP oh! and...will u read one of my other fanfictions I've been busy with too! Inuriko: Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's sister. PEACE OUT ^_^;; 


	14. Mud

Me: Ello ello! ^_^ well....i think I'm single again and can write freely about the relationship b/w me and Life now ^_^ that was basically why i haven't been writing much. -_- my bf would have killed me if i did...._ oops...don't tell him i said that.  
  
Life: -_-;; whoop-de-friggin'-doo Al T_T  
  
Me: *whispers* i think Life has been a wee bit jealous.....  
  
Life: I HAVE NOT!! -.-;;  
  
^_^;; Disclaimer: I own NUTHING MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Listen, Baldie, Life never liked u!! Ur just a slut with nothing better to do than to toture pplz....go to hell...that's where u belong..." I snaped at her. Okay...maybe not the best thing to say to an enraged Voice who has MANY cosmetics that could make me look like Barney in a second but what the hell. Hey!! when'd i get my voice back? Oh..what the hell..... She went into a room with MY boyfriend to do obscene things with him and she got a scream of pure terror from him and a long string of cuss words....that serves her right.   
  
Flaunt raised her hand again to slap me, but something stopped her... a thought of pure evil...or constipation...either one could happen in a time like this. But it turned out to be.....O_O HOLY SHIT!! It's the fangirls from before!!!! O____O holey crapperz! D.G. takes out a flame thrower, a menacing glint in her eyes as she grins impishly at Flaunt. Seiya and Ki are untying me from the table thing.   
  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU FUCKING WHORES?!" screams Flaunt, glancing nervously from one girl to the next.   
  
"WHORES?! Time to cook me some bitch!" shouted D.G. as she shot the flames from the thrower at Flaunt. Flaunt screams and runs, clothes afire, to the opposite side of the room where a fire extinguisher is hanging convienetly. Figures -_-;;   
  
Seiya and Ki are still fumbling with the bonds that hold me down. Dammit!! I wanta go see Life, make sure he's not traumatized....or blinded from Flaunt's shiny head for that matter. Then, bursting from the ceiling with cheap special effects and dynomite, my roleplaying friend Hikari lands by the table i'm strapped to. She pulls out her faithful knife, and slices the bonds. I sit up slowly and jump to my feet.   
  
"LOOK AT WHAT YOU BITCHES HAVE DONE!!!" shouted Flaunt, chucking the fire extinguisher at me. I duck as it hits the table and rolls off the side. I glare at Flaunt. With Flaunt's attention on me, D.G. takes this opportune moment to flame Flaunt. Flaunt's agonizing scream rings out through the whole lair and Kikyou and Naraku come running from a side room...wearing each other's clothes. O.O what could THOSE two have been doing?? . oh...yah....i know....I shake my head to get rid of the disturbing thoughts.   
  
Flaunt collapses to the ground and does the good old STOP, DROP, AND ROLL. Again the flames upon Flaunt are extinguished. Flaunt jumps to her feet, breathing heavily and now made more ugly with her loose charred skin hanging halfway of her face.   
  
"You're gonna need ALOTA coverup fer that." Hikari snickered. Flaunt turned flaming eyes upon Hikari, and mumbling a few words FROZE Hikari!! O.O All the fangirls gasped and then glared at Flaunt.   
  
"WHAT THE-!" I turn back to Flaunt, glaring her down, "That's it! You are going down Baldo!"   
  
I charge at Flaunt, prepared to do whatever it took to kill the bitch once and for all. Flaunt stands her ground, waiting for me to strike her, waiting, waiting, waiting. But...i didnt' get to sock her one. Naraku had caught me by my hair and was now dragging me into another room. Pfft...  
  
"Bad move you baboon crossdresser!" I snap at him and kick him in the groin. D.G., and a new friend, Dai, dog pile on top of the primate like evil person. Seiya and Ki take out water guns from their pockets and squirt Kikyou. Then, like the mud she is made out of, she melted.   
  
"Hey! It really worked!!" shouted Seiya, doing a little happy dance, "W00T!! we killed Kikyou!!"   
  
Flaunt, now horrified and scared to death, trembles seeing what has happened to her comrades. I turn to her, an evil glint in my eye, and vengeful smile on my lips. Again I charge at Flaunt, fist drawn back, ready to pummel the prissy. Just then, Inuyasha burst through a wall.   
  
"Where's KAGOME!" he shouted, eyes tinted red, he was ready to go youkai. Now, Flaunt grinned maliciously as Kagome floated up through the floor like it was made of liquid. Kagome was bound and gagged, her blue eyes wide and frightened.   
  
"Let. Her. Go." I growled at Flaunt, "Take your beating like a MAN! You already look like one."   
  
Flaunt glares at me and a dagger magically appears from nowhere into her hand.   
  
"Make one false move, dearie, and i'll slit this reincarnated miko's throat!" hissed Flaunt, preparing to do what she vowed. Inuyasha glares at Flaunt, his eyes tinting even further red. The adreniline is pumping through my veins as I look around frantically. Hikari is froze, the others are still taking care of Naraku. Inuyasha won't stray from Kagome. And I'm standing here helplessly....and i HAVEN'T gotten to pummel FLAUNT YET!! DAMMIT T.T this day sux....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
^_^ sorry...i know it's REALLY short...but...well....i figured to leave it there ^_^ hehehe....ehhhh.... my stupid e-mail must be on the fritz or sumthing cuz I'm not gettin' n e of your reviews there....oh well....STILL LEAVE THEM!!!   
  
Life: . they hate you al-chan.   
  
O_O Life...u just called me Al-chan on the world wide web  
  
Life: o_O OH DAMMIT SHIT FUCK....-_- god i hate you.   
  
*tackles Life, sits on his stomach* so that's why you blush whenever i hug you?   
  
Life: O.O *blush*   
  
^_^ Ja Ne!! oh and I wrote this all in ONE day!! be thankfull pplz!! T.T u got that ^_^ PEACE OUT 


	15. Devilish

Chapter Fifteen ^_^ go me!! w00t!!!   
  
Life: T_T;; when do i get outta the horrorful pink mall?   
  
*shrugs* i have no clue.....  
  
Life: -_- figures.  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Make one false move, dearie, and i'll slit this reincarnated miko's throat!" hissed Flaunt, preparing to do what she vowed. Inuyasha glares at Flaunt, his eyes tinting even further red. The adreniline is pumping through my veins as I look around frantically. Hikari is froze, the others are still taking care of Naraku. Inuyasha won't stray from Kagome. And I'm standing here helplessly....and i HAVEN'T gotten to pummel FLAUNT YET!! DAMMIT T.T this day sux....  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" three girls fall through the roof, landing smack dab on Flaunt. The dagger goes flying from Flaunt's hand. Inuyasha rushes up and grabs Kagome, then jumps away from the dog pile ontop of Flaunt.   
  
"Erg....that was NOT as graceful as I hoped it'd be." muttered a female Inu youkai.   
  
"NEO!!" It's Neo, the ultra-super writer and role-playing friend of mine.   
  
"Erica? Brat?" D.G.'s eyes go wide as she sees her friends start to climb off the bald Voice they landed on. Brat and Erica high five each other smiling cuz they flattened the baldie. Neo jumps over to me and crushes me in a tight hug.   
  
"Al-chan!! i was soooo worried!! Well...actually no i wasn't......Flaunt is too stoopid to really win anything...." Neo unhugs me and takes a look around at the disaster zone. Inuyasha is hugging Kagome to his chest, trying to calm down. Kagome is trembling against Inuyasha....man, she must've suffered worse than me...she was AWAKE the entire time to see Flaunt't bright and shiny head. And GOD knows what the fuck that Naraku and Kikyou did to her. Hikari is still frozen, crap!! i gotta get her outta there b4 hypothermia sets in....or w/e it's called.....  
  
"DUNDUNDUN!!" Joker runs in from a side door and grabs D.G.'s flamethrower. He carefully melts the ice that Hikari is stuck in. When he is finished Hikari is standing, dripping wet, and looking very pissed. o_O oh boy...that's not good. Joker hands the flamethrower back to D.G. and tries to get out of there b4 she decides to burn him. Too late...-_- she blasted his ass on the way out. Poor Joker...he won't b able to sit down fer a month now.   
  
"Eh...what do we do w/ Sleeping Baldie?" asks Neo, gesturing to Flaunt whose on the floor....almost as flat as a pancake. I think for a minute, trying to decide a suitable punishment to take care of Flaunt.   
  
"Tie her up for now. WE can think of a good punishment later." I grin evilly down at the unconscious figure on the floor, evil thoughts racing through my mind. Arrogant will have to help me decide on which one to use...he might even give me some better ideas. Brat, Erica, Seiya, D.G., Am, Ki, and Dai are all good and ready for the ultimate toture of Flaunt. As is I and Neo, so I believe I will wait and decide the toture to be the most embarassing, painful, and horriful.   
  
"Eh? Al-chan....u might want to go save Life now." Neo taps on my shoulder, releasing me from my creative thoughts of toture and pain for Flaunt. I blinks and suddenly remember that Life was being held capture too.  
  
"SHIT!!" I run down the hall and yelling and shouting for Life. At the end of the hall I hear Life's muttering and cursing. I burst through the door and see Life chained to a chair. The chair is chained to a bed. -_- stoopid Flaunt and her erotic ways. Life looks up at me, expecting Flaunt most likely, but when he sees me his eyes go wide.   
  
"Al?" Life sounds like he can't believe it's me, I grin down at him. I move behind the chair to untie him from it. When the ropes are off of him he jumps up and pushes the chair away. He has me in a tight embrace before I can even say one word.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha's POV   
  
dammit. I wanted to kill that b!tch Kikyou...Al could kill Flaunt. But I wanted to kill Kikyou!!! T_T many thoughts on how to send that miko made of mud to death raced through my head. My thoughts are brought to a jarring stop by Kagome murmuring my name. I look down into Kagome's grey/blue eyes.   
  
"Hmmmm wench?" I ask, trying to hide the feelings that are coursing through my veins. Kagome is blushing, chewing on her bottom lip slightly. I raise an eyebrow, what is she thinking is making her worry so much?   
  
"Uhm...." Kagome looks back up at me hopefully. I cock my head to the side, wondering what she wants. Then, to my surprise, she leans up on her tiptoes and presses her silk soft pink lips to mine. A warming feeling washes over me, pooling into my heart. As my eyes close slowly, the angel kissing me is the only thing i see, and soon my eyes close and I only feel the most wonderful thing in the world. Love.   
  
o_O where the heck did that poetic shizlet come from?? (XD hehehe....my romanticness is contagious Inu-chan) Whatever....I wrap my arms tightly around Kagome's petite body, feeling her shiver. Her scent feels my nose, the scent of the trees after a long rain, the scent of the ocean after a tempest has just rolled through it, the scent....of Kagome.   
  
Everything is gone. There's only me and Kagome. No one else. No one.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Life's POV   
  
Al's alive. She's really alive. That @$$ Flaunt told me she was dead. After being raped by Naraku none-the-less. I hug her close to me, hoping this isn't a dream, and that the girl i'm holding isn't a hallucination. Al squirms in my hold, but doesn't protest or say anything. I pull away a bit, and take a good look at her.   
  
She has a small bruise on her left cheek. I cup her cheek in my hand, gently as to not cause the brusie to throb. Al leans into the hand, and realization seems to dawn on her. Her eyes go wide, and her mouth drops slightly.   
  
"You were there that night. The first night I spent sleeping in the living room. You were the one who cupped your hand around my cheek." she puts a hand gently ontop of my hand. I feel a blush come over my face, and look around hte room, trying to find an alibi even though it's hopeless.   
  
"Uhm, uh....there....uh....was a um-" my alibi is cut short as Al swiftly and silently kisses me quickly on the lips.   
  
"Shut up Life." laughs Al as she pulls away, grinning. I know i'm probably redder than I have ever been in my entire life. Oi....how does Al-chan do these things to me? I look down at her, if she only knew how much of an advantage she had over me when i came to my feelings I would NEVER get a moment's peace. She looks up at me again, a mischeivious twinkle in her usually calm eyes. I raise an eyebrow, wondering what she is gonna do.   
  
Before I know it, she's sitting on my stomach. She had pushed me down onto the bed, and is grinning impishly. My eyes widen as she grins down at me a little too devilishly.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
W000000T!! chappie fifteen DONE! hehehehehehe....rhetorical question. Why am i smiling a 'little too devilishly'? any ideas???? ^______________^   
  
Life: -T_T- do u REALLY want them to answer that question Al-chan?   
  
^_^;; mehbe.....*grins at Life and winks* let's just keep you on ur toes in the next chapter....it'll be fun.   
  
Life: -O_O-;;;; i don't think so.   
  
I think so!! ^_____^ ja ne and PEACE OUT 


	16. Uhm u were checking email?

MEEP!! Me bak me bak ^_^ I willst now let the story continueith!!!  
  
Life: -_-;; Al-chan....shut up...  
  
T.T *waps Life* u shut up!!  
  
Life: -.-x *waps Al*   
  
AHHHHK oooooo now ur gonna get it....*types a quick lemon of Life and Hojo* MWHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Life: O.O AL-CHAN!!!!!!   
  
^_^ relax koi. I didn't send it...heh...  
  
Life: *eye twitch* Run Al-chan.   
  
O.O eeeeeeeeppppp oh...and idon'towninuyashaorcompany!!*says really fast b4 running away from Life* AHHHHHHHH I"M GONNA GET RAPED!!!! aAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Life: -_- ignore her.   
  
Life's eye color changing chart; ^^ Jus in case you forget some of it.....  
  
amber-he's angery,   
  
silver-usual/sarcastic,   
  
gold-REALLY happy(Very UNUSUAL),   
  
bright Green-being mischeivious/suspicious,   
  
blue-sad,   
  
grey- disappointed/down,  
  
Dark purple- serious, very serious,   
  
pink- he's innocent (as if ^^;) aaaand   
  
red-thinking cruelly and is gonnna do alota harm,   
  
OH! and when he's being hentai his eyes go dark green  
  
yellow-he's annoyed.  
  
grey-blue; he confused  
  
black-angsty, and crap  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"Shut up Life." laughs Al as she pulls away, grinning. I know i'm probably redder than I have ever been in my entire life. Oi....how does Al-chan do these things to me? I look down at her, if she only knew how much of an advantage she had over me when i came to my feelings I would NEVER get a moment's peace. She looks up at me again, a mischeivious twinkle in her usually calm eyes. I raise an eyebrow, wondering what she is gonna do.   
  
Before I know it, she's sitting on my stomach. She had pushed me down onto the bed, and is grinning impishly. My eyes widen as she grins down at me a little too devilishly.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ehm....Arrogant's POV  
  
I'll get back at Al fer taking my chicken suit!!! ^_^ I will video tape Al-chan and Life at it!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!OWCH!!!! o.O OH crud!!! Outcast!! eeeeepppp. RUN DAMMIT LEGS!! RUUUUUNNNNNN!!!!!!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Al's POV   
  
I tackle Life to the bed behind him and grin down at his surprised stricken face. He is red as a cherry, it's fun to keep him on his feet. Heh. I love it when he's confused or embarassed. He's so KAWAII. Too bad it's only a few Kodak moments that he is like that. O well. Time to make him more disconcerted. I lean down so our noses are barely a centimeter apart.   
  
"What do u want more than ANYTHING in the whole world Life?" I ask, trying to act as seductive as I could, while trying NOT to laugh at how wide Life's eyes had gone. His eyes positivly glowed magnenta from the embarassment, and his cheecks got even more red. There were dark green and bright green spects in his eyes, he was being mischeivious in thoughts obviously and forgot to control his eye color.   
  
"Tsk Tsk..." I wap Life gently on his nose, "Having naughty thoughts...what about?"   
  
Life squirms under me, embarassed as hell and wanting release from this predicament. I squeeze my legs tighter around his sides to prevent him from squirming again. This makes him stare up at me, eyes wide.   
  
"What's wrong with you Al-chan?" he asks, his eyes are now starting to glow a vivid green. I stare at him for a moment, trying to decide on WHAT would be a sufficient and that would make him MORE embarassed at the same time.   
  
"Nothing is wrong Life-sama." I whisper into his black hanyou ears perched on to of his head. I start to rub Life's ears. He closes his eyes and lets out a shuddering breath. I can tell that he's trying his best not to let his hormones and instincts take over. This is just too funny. I try to hide my smile, but it's too late. Life has already put 2 and 2 together. Oh crud....his eyes have gone entirely dark green now. I'm in trouble.   
  
He flips over, now I'm on the bottom. Oh crap crap crap. He has a mischeivious glow in his eyes. I try to move him off me, what this accomplishes is him taking hold of my wrists and restraining them against the bed. A grin is spread out on Life's lips, a predatory sort of suggestive smile.   
  
"So NOTHING is wrong Al-chan?" asked Life, looking down at me. He lowers his head to my neck and starts kissing down it to my collar bone. I shiver at the touch of Life's soft lips on my skin and close my eyes to try adn memorize the wonderful feel. Suddenly i feel his canine teeth rake against my skin. My eyes bolt open and I am instantly greeted with eyes the color of melted gold.   
  
"WOOT!!! some one's getting some booTAY!!!" shouts Seiya, Am, Ki, and Dai together from the doorway. Life's head bolts up and he looks back behind him. There standing in the doorway is EVERYONE. God....how long have they BEEN THERE?!?!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
Kagome POV  
  
Smiling at Life ontop of Al, on a BED. OOOO that is sooo kawaii. Both of them are so red in the face, i can't help but giggle. Inuyasha looks down at me with his eyebrows raised.   
  
"Daydreamin' about that being us?" asked Inuyasha, an arrogant smirk on his face. I blush, now thinking about that. Oi.....i can't help blushing more. I wonder how big he really IS......((A/N: O.O;;; Kagome!!!))   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Life's POV   
  
God. They have to ruin EVERY moment of my life don't they!? DANGIT I HATE THAT!!! I can't get just ONE moment alone with AL!! I roll off of Al-chan and glare at the intruders. They ALL are going to get it later. But right now....I march up to the door and slam the door shut in their faces....making sure to lock the door and block it with the chair I had been in. I turn back to Al and smirk.   
  
"Where were we?" I ask sitting down on the edge of the bed.   
  
"Uhm...you were gonna......go.....check your e-mail!" Al-chan makes up an alibi -_-;; a really stoopid one. There's not even a computer in HERE!!! Oi...i'm going to have fun now....just wait....and see ((or read))  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Life: Al has left me to write this part. whoop-de-doo. *sighs* prepare yourself for the NEXT Chapter. *stares at readers*  
  
Uhm...^_^;; heh...u ain't writing the other chappie...  
  
Life: T.T why not!!!  
  
T.T cuz U'd make it a HUGE lemon w/ u dominanting me.   
  
Life: -_-   
  
Ja ne and peace out. 


	17. shippou POV

Life: Konnichiwah Minna-san. *evil grin* Al-chan has finally been convinced of letting me write this chapter.   
  
Al:-__- *standing in front of a chair where loose ropes and a blindfold and gag are sitting* Life-sama....  
  
Life: oO oooohhhhh SHIT!!   
  
Al: T.T *tackles Life* |black out|   
  
Al: |black out raises| *Life is tied in the chair, and gagged* ^_^ heh. On w/ the story minna-san.   
  
Disc: I own NOTHING!!! except my voices...sorta....  
  
Life's eye color changing chart; ^^ Jus in case you forget some of it.....  
  
amber-he's angery,   
  
silver-usual/sarcastic,   
  
gold-REALLY happy(Very UNUSUAL),   
  
bright Green-being mischeivious/suspicious,   
  
blue-sad,   
  
grey- disappointed/down,  
  
Dark purple- serious, very serious,   
  
pink- he's innocent (as if ^^;) aaaand   
  
red-thinking cruelly and is gonnna do alota harm,   
  
OH! and when he's being hentai his eyes go dark green  
  
yellow-he's annoyed.  
  
grey-blue; he confused  
  
black-angsty, and crap  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Life's POV  
  
"Where were we?" I ask sitting down on the edge of the bed.   
  
"Uhm...you were gonna......go.....check your e-mail!" Al-chan makes up an alibi -_-;; a really stoopid one. There's not even a computer in HERE!!! Oi...i'm going to have fun now....just wait....and see ((or read))   
  
Al-chan looks from left to right, trying to find a way to escape from her predicament. I smirk, liking every second of this. Now she knows how I felt when she was acting so seductive a few minutes ago.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Al's POV  
  
I need some way to stop Life for a few minutes so i can run outta here. There's no window for me to escape from!! DAng!! what am I gunna DOOOOOO!! I think helplessly. I don't WANTA be mated at age fifteen. NOOOO i dun wanta!!! Even if it's Life. I look at Life, he's smirking, his eyes are shining with mischeif even thou they are dark green. Then something dawns on me.   
  
"HEEL!!" Life's eyes go wide as I shape the word w/ my mouth and he knows exactly what happens next. Eyup. BOOM. Heh...why didn't I think of that before?! I jump up from the bed, unlock the door and bolt out into the hallway where everyone is waiting.   
  
I don't have time to listen to their suggestive and deragatory comments because I know Life will be up in a matter of seconds and I really gotta move my ass to get outta that evil lair with my virginity intact. I run blindly through all the halls of that dilapitdated mall. The horrorful pinkness of it! I run as fast as I can, my hair fans out behind me which is NOT good. Life could just snatch my hair and pull me back, but I continue to run, for fear that I might slip when trying to get a hold of it. As I turn a corner I glance back and see Life is chasing me. He's only a few yards behind me.   
  
I continue to run and my view is of Life is taken as the wall comes into view. I look ahead again, praying to all the gods I could name that Life didn't catch me. The gods must have been ignoring my pleas today, because Life grabbed my hair and pulled me back towards him with a hard yank.   
  
"LIFE!" I screamed as I struggled in Life's arms. He held me up against his chest and dragged me into some room. Soon I knew why. Arrogant, Joker, Seiya, Dai, Am, Ki, D.G., Erica, Brat, Neo and everyone else that was spying on us ran by. I opened my mouth to yell at Neo to help me but Life covered my mouth before I could utter a word. DAMMIT!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kag's POV  
  
As we started to leave Al ran out of the room, blushing furiously and being chased by Life. What happened?! I thought they were gonna have some fun. Hmmmm.....I was about to run after Al and Life with the others, but Inuyasha grabbed a hold of me and pulled me into the room Al and Life were just in.   
  
"Inuyasha?! What are you doing?" I stare up at Inuyasha who has just locked the door. He looks over to me, smirking as arrogant as he could, a little blush shaded his cheeks.   
  
"I'm gonna have some fun Ka-Go-Me." Then he advanced upon me.   
  
((SORRY GIRLS!!!! *ducks stuff being thrown at her* DON"T KILL MEEEE))  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Neo's POV  
  
I thought I saw Life and Al come down this way!! they've just dissappeared!!!!!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Life's POV   
  
I held a struggling Al against me. She squirmed, wiggled, and struggled in my arms, trying to get away from the inevitable. I try not to grin, but can't help it. She's just so stubborn, it's too cute. Wait....i just called Al cute didn't I? Oh CRAP!! She's getting to me. DAMMIT i'm going SOFFFFTTTTT!!! Thinking this i didn't notice Al had stopped struggling, not until she spoke my name in a questioning voice.   
  
"Life?"   
  
"Hmmm...."I answer, lowering my head to her shoulder so I can rest it there. I wait patiently for her to ask what she seems to be hung up on. Her heart is pounding hard and fast, I can feel it through her back. Mine is beating just as fast.   
  
"Life, uhm.....are...you really gonna, well...u know." I couldn't see Al's face, but she bowed her head so her hair feel over her embarassed cheeks. i took a stronger hold with my left arm around her waist and arms and moved the hair from her face gently. I smiled seeing the strong blush on her cheeks.   
  
"What do you think Al-chan?" I whisper to her, returning to my strong hold around her. She leans up against me, relaxed, she MUST be planning something.   
  
"You wouldn't have the bal-- uhm...the guts to do it." She's good, she caught herself in mid-sentence from what she WAS gonna say. Her so-sure voice and comment makes me smile and laugh a little," What?! I bet you wouldn't have!"   
  
"I'm just laughing about what you WERE gonna say. Good save. But I assure you I do have the bal-- uhm...guts to do IT." She starts squirming again, this time I squeeze her in my arms to stop and she does so. Suddenly she's tense again, uncomfortable with the situation.   
  
"I'll sue you for RAPE!" she states.   
  
"It's not rape when both want it." I grin, almost hearing the gears working in her head. Again she struggles, and is trying to think of a good reason for me NOT to take her. This is fun really. Very much so. Hmmm....i should tease her like this more often.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shippou's POV  
  
Sitting here and waiting is getting me nervous!! were is my Kaggy-chan!!! And that meany Inu-chan!! ooohhh i swear if she's hurt i'm gonna give him a left and a right then a left. I punch the air, imagining beating up Inuyasha, but then a realization hits me.   
  
"He'd beat me up if I punched him." - -;;;   
  
I decide to go and find Miroku-kun and Sango-chan to talk to, they understand me, sort of. I wander down the halls. Maybe they are in the kitchen to get a snack. OOOOH I need a snack. Cookies, and suckers, and pop tarts, and milk, AND ICE CREAM!!! I run down to the kitchen to try and find SAngo and Miroku, and to grab a snack.   
  
I gain in filling my belly but Miroku and Sango aren't nowhere to be found. T.T are they playing hide-and-go-seek and didn't tell me!!!! Hmmmm....I run upstairs and check in Miroku's room. Nothing. I go to Sango's room, they might be playin' UNO!!! I hear sounds coming from inside Sango's room. Hmmm...I peek my head in, and getting a horrible surprise inside......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
IT"S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!!!!! Just to let you know ^_^;; heh....  
  
Life: . are you shure it's not what they are thinking Al-chan?   
  
-_-; i'm sure. Anywayz.....REAL QUESTION!!! SHOULD I MAKE A LEMON OR NOT!!!!   
  
Life: do i have a say in the matter Al?   
  
No.   
  
Life: -.-;   
  
Ja Ne!! PeACE OUT!!! ^_^;; 


	18. Duty Will Call

hi LOW!!! Okay...here's the next chappie of WBS  
  
Life: -_-;; woot..... I still wanta write a chapter.....  
  
N.O.   
  
Life: ;_; ur so mean.....  
  
oO;;  
  
Disclaimer: nope...still don't own n e thing.  
  
Life's eye color changing chart; ^^ Jus in case you forget some of it.....  
  
amber-he's angery,   
  
silver-usual/sarcastic,   
  
gold-REALLY happy(Very UNUSUAL),   
  
bright Green-being mischeivious/suspicious,   
  
blue-sad,   
  
grey- disappointed/down,  
  
Dark purple- serious, very serious,   
  
pink- he's innocent (as if ^^;) aaaand   
  
red-thinking cruelly and is gonnna do alota harm,   
  
OH! and when he's being hentai his eyes go dark green  
  
yellow-he's annoyed.  
  
grey-blue; he confused  
  
black-angsty, and crap  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shippou's POV  
  
I gain in filling my belly but Miroku and Sango aren't nowhere to be found. T.T are they playing hide-and-go-seek and didn't tell me!!!! Hmmmm....I run upstairs and check in Miroku's room. Nothing. I go to Sango's room, they might be playin' UNO!!! I hear sounds coming from inside Sango's room. Hmmm...I peek my head in, and getting a horrible surprise inside......THEY ARE PLAYING the NEW INUYASHA 2006 game!!! NOOOOOOO!!!!! I WANTA PLAY!!!   
  
(a/n: ^_^;; hehehehe....)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Life's POV  
  
"It's not rape when both want it." I grin, almost hearing the gears working in her head. Again she struggles, and is trying to think of a good reason for me NOT to take her. This is fun really. Very much so. Hmmm....i should tease her like this more often.   
  
"Okay, I gotta proposition for you Life!" Al said frantcially, like this was her only way out. I held her tightly and thought over for a moment.   
  
"Let's hear it wench." I tell her teasingly, using her little nickname I used to call her. She stops struggling in my arms and takes a deep breath, as if readying herself for the horrible.   
  
"Wait til we get outta this mall, and until the WHOLE Inu crew leaves, and you can have your way with me." she said this all quickly, like she'd lose all her courage if she said it too slow. AND She made it sound like I was gonna put her through hell. I wasn't gonna do that......I was gonna do the OPPOSITE!   
  
"I can have MY way wit chu? Any way I want?" I ask, kissing her neck after stating this. She squirmed and nodded a little.   
  
"But ONLY if you let me go right now." she said quickly. Dammit, she ruined my fun......i wanted to tease her a bit more before letting her go. Oh well, I drop my arms from around her and smirk as she spins around to look me staight in the eye.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
FOUR days later  
  
My POV   
  
((o_O WHO SPED UP TIME??? Life: *Smirks**hides time watch behind his back* Me: -_-;; shoulda known....))   
  
Today was the day that Inu and Crew was picked up. We had a going away party with some fangirls the night before and it took over five and a half hours to clean up the house. The party was not how I would have suspected it to go. But hey....with a drunken Life how would you suspect something to go? Souta, Shippou, Kohaku and Rin had played around and busted a pinita full of chocolaty surgar filled candy. Soon they were out due to sugar high so some REAL fun took place.   
  
We had some Karaoke, and it was more than hillarious to watch Sesshomaru, Kouga, Inuyasha and Miroku singing 'Hold On' by good charlotte. Then all the girls threw me up onto the stage with them and we sung some songs. Inuyasha had found some liquor so all the guys got drunk. Fun huh? Stuck in a house with drunk demons and a pervert monk. Perfect party nay? Around eleven Joker and Arrogant had decided to go take a dip in the pool....a skinny dipp that is. I have to admitt I'll never forget some of the fan girl's faces when the two came waltzing in, saying the forgot their towels inside. Good thing I wasn't looking at Joker and ARrogant directly.   
  
One of the best things though was Sesshomaru getting drunk and singing 'Oops I did it Again.' DRESSED as Brittany Spears too. I'll be black-mailing him until the day he dies. I got pictures of that too. But I should be use to boys singing random Spears songs by now. Usually when Life is drunk he'll sing 'Hit me Baby One more Time'. I know, he's a minor to be drinking, but he does.   
  
I also remember the dancing. It was fun to see Inuyasha and Kagome slow dance together to 'My Heart Will Go On'. Even if that's a corny song it's pretty. Life had pulled me in forcefully to dance to a different slow song. Even if he was still semi-drunk he was sweet and was dancing with at least little coordination. It was still a nice memory to keep in mind. Wise had taken the liberty of photographing that 'Kodak' Moment of him stumbling/dancing with me. She says it will make a nice Christmas Present.   
  
The picture reminded Life of something and he took out a new but worn looking picture. Guess what it was? It was the picture of us on the Haunted Mayhem. Remember when I told you that there was a picture booth? Well it turns out the picture was just so happen taken when Life leaned over and pecked me on the lips. He had smirked down at my surprised face.   
  
"I bought it at the time for what I thought was for some odd reason." Life grinned a little foolishly and drunkenly then he winked at me. "Now I know what the odd reason is."   
  
I know I blushed at the comment, and it deepened when he laid a quick soft kiss on my lips. But I had to be ultra red when everyone around us started to whoop and whistle at out little public display of affection. I didn't dare to look anybody straight in the eyes, so I just stared at Life's chest, waiting for my blush to go down. Obviously he knew my embarassment of having all this attention on me so he crushed me in a hug against him, lowering down to whisper something in my ear. All YOU guys need to know was he just wanted to deepen my blush more, and he acheived his mission.   
  
Some of the fangirls were able to get some of the Inu crew to play a game of Truth or Dare, Twister, Monopoly, and other games. A few of the girls coaxed Kouga and Sesshomaru into playing strip poker, which took place in the basement. I have to admitt it would have been fun to see the outcome of the game. I asked both parties but Sesshomaru said they won and the girls lost while the girls said the won big time. I guess that'll be a mystery.   
  
Random people fell asleep at different times, sometimes waking up a few hours later, most of the time not. I remember falling asleep while watching X-Men. I had my head on Life's shoulder and he had his head on mine. As I watched the movie I was vaguely amused to see Life fell asleep before I did. But I soon followed him into the land of dreams, after the movie was over.   
  
It's hard to imagine just an hour ago that the famous characters of a popular anime show were bawling their eyes out about going. Well, the kids were, the said bye to their newest best friend Joker and gave me some hugs, saying I was a great babysitter. Kagome and Sango hugged me tightly saying they'd e-mail me everyday when they got back. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were putting up tough acts, but Inu admitted to missing me and my insane voices. Sesshomaru gave me a slight nod as in saying good bye. IT went on for twenty minutes until Ms. Takahashi herded all the characters out the door and into the huge red limo waiting outside.   
  
Joker, Outcast, Arro, Wise, Anti-mean, Life and I watched the limo drive off into the setting sun. It blended into the reds of the sky and before long it was gone, hopefully to be seen again in this part of the world. We all went inside. Outcast and Wise went off to the coffee shop, one that they bought after Arrogant gave the former owner a heart attack by saying something VERY obscene in front of him. Joker and Arrogant went off to the Zoo to see if any of their friends had anything planned, which they probably didn't. Anti-Mean was going off, taking his car, to a protest downtown against some issue or another. That left me and Life.   
  
I looked up at his beaming face, and saw the mischievious green in his eyes.   
  
"Remember your little deal, sweet cheeks?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. He put his lips on the top of my ear and kissed around the rim of it ending up at the bottom of it, below the ear lobe. "The little deal where I get to have my way with you, as soon as you babysittees left. Well, I believe that time is now."   
  
My face reddened, remembering the little deal all too well. I felt Life kisses his way down my neck, nipping at it a little. My mind races, trying to find a way to put this off. That's when I hear the trumpet of elephants outside. The house begins to quake with the stampeding of animals going by. Life looks up at me, half pleading me to ignore it half annoyed. A little guilty about this I sigh and push away from him.   
  
"Sorry Life, maybe some other time." I smirk, and give him a quick wink before running outside to help the officers round up the loose zoo animals.   
  
=============+==================+================  
  
Life: ALLYSON! *glares at Al-chan*   
  
*smirks* Hey I had to let there be room for a sequal, 'sweet cheeks'. *winks at him*   
  
Life: *rolls his eyes but has a little blush*   
  
Hope you liked it...and yes I know it's a crappy way to end this....sorry.....it's been awhile since I've typed too and I'm soooooo sorry. Uhm.....well this is the end of Writer's Blok Sux.....too bad.....but *smirks* Don't worry, I'll be back, I might be babysitting another random anime group. Yugioh perhaps. *smirks* yes, yugioh sounds good....especially Yami Bakura, since he's so hott *smirks and looks over at glaring Life*   
  
Life:T_T you are not funny Allyson.   
  
*smirks and kisses Life on the cheek**turns to readers* Well, Later all, and Peace out ^_^ Remember check up for more babysitting epics! Ja Ne! 


End file.
